Dark
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Lisanna is attacked while on a mission with Lucy; enraged, Lucy joins Laxus and the Raijinshu to track down the rapists and deliver justice; while discovering new love, friendships and the strength to conquer their inner demons. "Fairy Tail" and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. LaxLu and other pairings my mind concocts – slight Juvia bashing.
1. Chapter 1 - Lucy and Lisanna

**Dark**

**Lisanna is attacked while on a mission with Lucy; enraged, Lucy joins Laxus and the Raijinshu to track down the rapists and deliver justice; while discovering new love, friendships and the strength to conquer their inner demons. "Fairy Tail" and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. LaxLu and other pairings my mind concocts – slight Juvia bashing.**

Part 1

Lucy had been watching Lisanna for a weeks since their victory at the Grand Magic Games, the girl seemed to be a little withdrawn and lonely. Even the ever oblivious Natsu complained that she was not spending any time with him and wondered if he made her angry. Lucy wondered if her close relationship with Natsu was the reason for Lisanna's sullenness.

"Hi Lisanna." Lucy said as she took a seat next to the take-over mage.

"Hello Lucy, how are you today?" Lisanna inquired as she looked up from her novel.

"Oh not much, still struggling to pay rent. Think we could talk for a bit?" Lucy asked watching the white haired girl's face for any sign of emotion.

"Sure Luce, sorry Lucy; I used to call the Edolas Lucy Luce." Lisanna fumbled; strangely, a little genuine smile crossed Lisanna's face when she mentioned Edolas Lucy.

"How about we go up to Mira's office? Is that okay with you Mira?" Mira nodded to her younger sister and Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hand and headed up the stairs.

Unsurprisingly, Mira's office was full of cook books, pictures of her family and romance novels. Lucy and Lisanna shook their heads as they eyed some of the sappy titles.

"So Luce… Sorry - Lucy; what did you want to speak to me about?" Lisanna asked as she fiddled with the bracelet on her hand.

"You can call me Luce, I really don't mind. Hey that's a beautiful bracelet." Lucy said attempting small talk to calm her nerves before she spoke about Natsu to Lisanna.

"You like it? Edolas Lucy got it made especially for me on my last birthday there…." Lisanna said sadly.

"So you were really close to the Edolas me?" Lucy hoped she and Lisanna could be that close.

"Yeah, she was my best friend, it was due to her efforts alone that I was able to adapt to Edolas." Lucy was beginning to feel Lisanna wished she were in Edolas instead of her home.

"Lisanna; what's going on? We've all noticed you've been a little withdrawn. Don't throw that 'I'm tired' BS at me. Natsu has told me so much about you since you've come back I feel like we shared the same womb." Lucy chuckled.

"If it's about me and Natsu and him sleeping ov-" Lucy was cut off as Lisanna put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh, Dragon hearing." Lisanna said frantically, worried the other slayers would get the wrong idea about Lucy.

"It's not that Luce… I just don't feel like I belong anymore. The Fairy Tail I left and the one I came back to are so different. I miss Edolas Luce. I miss my Lucy's arguments with Levy and stopping people from picking on Elfman and Natsu. I belonged there… I just can't find a fit here." Lisanna said; Lucy watched Lisanna visibly relax as though a huge mountain had been lifted off her shoulders.

"But you have Mira and Elfman, have you spoken to them about your feelings?" Lucy asked; putting her hand over Lisanna's to give her reassurance.

"I don't want to them going out of their way for me. It would be foolish to expect Mira and Elfman to go back to the way they were or for the relationships in the guild to stay the same as they were when I was here. When I was in Edolas I would cry myself to sleep because I missed my magic and being able to go on missions. I was actually pretty strong before I was zapped to Edolas. I would have easily beaten Natsu and Grey." Lisanna said with a creepy smile that rivalled Mira's Satan Soul.

"I just feel weaker now; I used to go on s class missions with Mira and Elfman. Elfman is always off doing jobs alone or with Ever, he keeps telling me I'm not ready yet."

Lucy shocked Lisanna by pulling her into a tight embrace then smacking her head.

"That's what this is all about? Not going on missions? Well you could go with one of the other teams."

"I don't want to be a burden and hinder anyone on their mission." Lisanna said pouting as she looked at a photo of her family before going to Edolas.

"What about going with Natsu?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Oh no, I think Team Natsu is big enough. Besides I don't want you to start referring to me as love rival whenever I interact with Natsu." Lisanna said teasingly wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Lucy.

"LISANNA!" Lucy blushed furiously.

"I'm only joking… but judging from that reaction…"

"I am not like Juvia, anyway how about we go on a little mission?" Lucy said grabbing Lisanna's hands hopefully.

"Just us girls, come on I need rent money and I'm not going to make it this week with Natsu, Erza and Grey destroying everything they see, Lucy said sadly with puppy dog eyes.

"I think Edolas Lucy would claw her eyes out if she saw that expression on her face." Lisanna laughed,

"Okay I'll go with you." Lisanna said as Lucy dragged her down to the job board.

"This one looks perfect. They need 2 female mages to escort a Lord from Turtle Island to Crocus. It pays 900 000 jewels, 450 000 apiece. That's enough for your rent right?" Lisanna asked as Lucy turned into an interesting shade of green.

"Yeah, but it probably involves a pervy, pawsy, piece of crap, scum sucking, bottom feeding, born with silver spoon old man." Lucy said biting back bile.

"You really hate rich people… We can choose another." Lisanna said as she scanned the board.

"No it's fine, I need the money more and all our expenses are paid for. We just need to contact the client via communication Lacrima." Lucy said giving Lisanna's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Okay let me take this up to the Master; he has a communication Lacrima in his office I can contact the client on. You can go home and start packing. We'll leave tonight." For once Lisanna smiled brightly. Mira wiped a tear at the sight of 'her' Lisanna and mouthed a thank you to Lucy.

"Thanks Luce" Natsu said as he embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"You're the best, maybe Lisanna will talk to me now. Can I come on your mission?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"No Natsu, girls only… Unless you plan on turning into a girl?" A returning Lisanna teased as she linked her arm with Lucy's and walked away much to the guild's amusement.

"Flame princess." Grey laughed.

"What was that ice queen?" Natsu spat and just like that another guild fight erupted.

**A/N: So yeah, this is my first Fairy Tail fic – what is there not to love about Laxus… Remember to review on the way out please and thank you for reading J**


	2. Chapter 2 - The perves

**Summary: Lisanna is attacked while on a mission with Lucy; enraged, Lucy joins Laxus and the Raijinshu to track down the rapists and deliver justice; while discovering new love, friendships and the strength to conquer their inner demons. "Fairy Tail" and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. LaxLu and other pairings my mind concocts – slight Juvia bashing.**

**Part 2**

Lisanna and Lucy were walking outside the men's hot spring area on their way to pack for their mission when Lisanna grinned wickedly and dragged Lucy down to the ground.

"What the heck Lisanna?" Lucy grumbled as Lisanna grinned widely and indicated to Lucy to be quiet as she moved the branch of a shrub aside and peered through the tiny gap. Lisanna battled to contain her giggles as she motioned for Lucy to look through. Sure enough there in the buff were Freed, Bickslow and Gildarts. Lucy gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she shied away from the scene.

"What's wrong Luce? Don't you like the sight?" Lisanna asked as she dived in for another forbidden peek.

"That's Cana's dad in there!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The old man still has it going on." Lisanna responded as she angled for a better look. She couldn't decide who she wanted to ogle more between Gildarts and Bickslow, they were both so defined. Freed wasn't that bad if you liked girly muscles.

"Lisanna!" Lucy giggled and blushed a little.

"Oh come on Lucy don't be such a prude. We should appreciate beautiful things."

"Who's beautiful 'things' are you appreciating anyway?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I can't decide between Gildarts and Bickslow, Gildarts is well defined and his scars are so sexy! Whereas with Bickslow he has beautiful man muscle everywhere, I just want to reach out and touch it." Lisanna licked her lips as she stared at the semi naked forms waiting for someone to turn around and reveal their glory to her.

"What about Natsu…" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Natsu and Grey are still boys; these are men Lucy – MEN – older, yummy, scrumptious, mature men." Lisanna stated with her hands on her hips before she dragged Lucy down to her level.

Lucy blushed as she started to appreciate Lisanna's 'window'. Indeed looking at those ripped men, with droplets of water sliding down their naked skin to the forbidden jewel obscured from their sight, did delicious things inside both girls.

"I never thought I'd think of Bickslow as hot but damn I want to just reach out and touch that!" Lucy rasped biting her lip as she admired his well sculpted ass as it came into view.

"You're telling me. Oh my god! Freed isn't so bad where it counts if that's his size when flaccid." Lisanna said thoughtfully before her gaze went back to Gildarts. If Gildarts turned around she would die of happiness on the spot. Lucy's eyes widened at Freed's equipment. Blushing furiously she looked away trying to contain the giggles that where threatening to escape her lips.

"Oh Lord…. It's Gajeel. Oh my…" Lisanna said breathlessly looking like she might faint. Lucy took a peek herself; Levy wouldn't mind right, it wasn't as if she was touching just having a look. Sure enough Gajeel's body made the rest of them pale in comparison. His scars were so hot over his bulging pecs, biceps, triceps… Lucy and Lisanna both moved away trying to contain the excitement in them.

"We're going to be late for the train if we don't leave now." Lucy said wiping away the sweat from her brow.

"One more peek; then we'll definitely go." Lisanna said holding Lucy's hand as they both dived in… This time they saw Gajeel grinning their way as they were picked up by the back of their shirts by one very strong lightening dragon slayer.

"Well what do we have here? A pair of naughty perverted little girls." Laxus said as he turned around bringing them face to face with a grinning Master.

"It's not like that Master." Lisanna answered wearing a clueless, innocent oblivious look. It was as if she turned into Natsu.

"Lucy dropped her key and we were trying to find it." Lisanna said innocently pointing to the ground where a key shone in the afternoon sun. Lucy gulped in fear noticing it was Aquarius's key. The blush from her face drained and she was now ashen.

"Very well; I told you Laxus my girls are good girls." The master said as he reached up and patted them each on the head. When the Master was out of sight Laxus dropped the girls down unceremoniously on their asses.

"Spoiled sport; thanks for ruining my fun!" Lisanna huffed at Laxus grabbing Lucy's hand as they started a quick jog to get to their respective homes.

"Hey Luce, stick your tongue out."

"What?"

"Just stick it out." With that Lisanna turned Lucy around as she stuck her own tongue out at Laxus. Laxus just stood there open mouthed, eyebrow twitching and wearing the most adorable confused expression.

"I understand Laxus." Lisanna shouted as she and Lucy slowed down to a backwards walk; having created space between them and the lightening mage.

"I understand there may be truth to the rumours about you and Freed!" Lisanna giggled noticing Laxus expression go sour. Lucy; feeling brave and daring decided to take a page from Lisanna.

"Hey Laxus, next time you can give us a show." Lucy shouted then blushing furiously she and Lisanna ran all the way to their homes.

"Oh my, that girl hasn't changed a bit." The Master said. He had only hidden behind the brush, giggling at the exchange between Laxus and the girls.

"You should really lighten up grand brat. No wonder people spread rumours about you and Freed. Don't worry I will accept him if that's what makes you happy." Master Makarov put his hands over his mouth giggling wildly at his grandson's confused twitching expression.

Laxus shook his head, grumbled about silly little precocious girl and busty blonde cheerleader as he made his way back to his grandfather's office.

Lucy was breathless when she reached her apartment. She locked the door and grinned trying to catch her breath as her heart thumped wildly against her ribcage. She never really looked at any of her other guild members apart from Grey and Natsu. Now that she had viewed Lisanna's forbidden garden; Lucy wasn't sure if she would be able to view her guild mates in the same light again. She packed and bulleted out the apartment to meet Lisanna at the station. She could see why Natsu was so close to Lisanna; she spread happiness to those around her, her excitement and joy were contagious and ,from the images of Gajeel and Bickslow that kept appearing each time Lucy closed her eyes, so was her perversity.

**A/N: So guys here's part 2, the response for part1 was amazing. I hope you've enjoyed reading just as much I enjoyed writing this.**

**I'd like to thank: hector4349, MiddNightt, Jaay-Sama, xxAngelSweetxx, AngelFromMyDream, GhostAvatar, mromero18, xsphinxslady, , Animelover202, Phoenixflamemarauder, xxShyxx, JCL107, Deathsembrace, TheWanted550, AnimeLuver778, Altairis Vogue, Rain-Lin and iloveanimeandmanga2000 for the faves, follows and reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - MIssion 1

**Summary: Lisanna is attacked while on a mission with Lucy; enraged, Lucy joins Laxus and the Raijinshu to track down the rapists and deliver justice; while discovering new love, friendships and the strength to conquer their inner demons. "Fairy Tail" and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. LaxLu and other pairings my mind concocts – slight Juvia bashing.**

**Part 3**

As it turned out Lord Curling was a slight, middle aged man who loved pink and had an over curled moustache. Lucy's sigh of relief was cut short when the Lord demanded the girls carry him to his carriage as he was afraid to get his designer mantle dirty. He also insisted they wear ridiculous neon pink Elizabethan gowns. They were itchy and uncomfortable. He whined and complained the entire way in a horribly nasal voice, both girls felt as if their ears were about to bleed.

"Can I smother him with this cushion till he passes out?" Lucy whispered to Lisanna as the curly bastard took a break from complaining to them to complain to the coachman.

"Lucy dear, posture, posture; a Lady should always watch her posture!" Lord Curling chided Lucy as she bent over to speak to her friend.

"My head is starting to hurt. No wonder Laxus doesn't ever separate from his sound pod." Lisanna huffed wishing she had something to block out the sound of the man's voice.

"You seem to know Laxus quite well? Is there something you want to confess?" Lucy batted her eyelashes at Lisanna teasingly.

"He has a superhot body, but apart from that he's like my brother. He babysat when Mira and Elfman would go out… Rather he let the TV watch me while he slept or called his weekend specials over." Lisanna shrugged.

"When did you see his body?" Lucy's face was starting to go red again.

"I walked in on him doing the horizontal mambo a few times… Erza nearly kill him several times for abusing my young eyes."

"So him and Ever…" Lucy was trying to deduce who would be brave enough to bed the scary lightening mage.

"Hell no, Laxus does not go beyond friendship with her. Besides, Ever's going to be my future sister in law someday – you didn't hear that; they aren't quite ready to come out with their relationship. I think its cause Elfman is scared of Mira." Lisanna smiled broadly noticing the curly bastard had nodded off.

"Why would Mira object to Elfman and Ever? Isn't she all about love and matchmaking?" Lucy asked; quietly high fiving the take-over mage noticing the pink blob was snoring quietly in corner.

"She feels their children would look hideous… I don't think so… unless they have a daughter built like Elfman." Lisanna giggled and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I think Evergreen and Elfman would have beautiful babies." Lucy said as she pictured Ever holding a little brown haired boy with Elfman's features and her brown eyes.

"I wonder who I'd make the cutest babies with…" Lisanna pondered aloud making Lucy roll her eyes then grin wickedly.

"Who would you like to have babies with?" Lucy smirked.

"While I enjoy the look of Gildarts, I think Bickslow or Grey would mix well with my genes." Lisanna said teasingly then went pale as an awful smell wafted through the carriage.

"Did that Curly bastard just fart?" Lisanna asked and Lucy nodded tearfully holding her nose and breath. Both girls stuck their heads out the carriage.

"I'm sorry pretty ladies, if it makes you feel better, you're the first mages who've made it this far on a trip with Lord Curling." The Coachman said apologetically as the girls gasped for air.

"That is so disgusting what on Earthland did he eat; Compost?" Lucy almost threw up. Lucy and Lisanna climbed up onto the carriage roof to get away from the stench and admire the countryside.

"So Gildarts hey… you do realize he's kinda old." Lucy giggled.

"But still so yum" Lisanna replied.

"Then there's Bickslow and Grey… why Grey… Juvia would kill you." Lucy mumbled thinking of Juvia's possessive nature when it came to Grey.

"Well, Bickslow because I think the baby making process with him would be fun…. Edolas Juvia is way better than this Juvia. Remember what happened at the grand magic games? I choose Grey because he was so adorable when we were younger – him and Natsu." Lisanna said with a slight smile on her face.

"I think he loved Ultear, maybe he was waiting for her like Erza is waiting for Jellal… It's so romantic yet so sad." Lucy sighed, she wished there was a way for at least one of her team mates to be lucky in love.

"What about me, who do you think I'd make pretty babies with?" Lucy asked Lisanna seeing as Mira was always trying to push her off on Grey or Natsu.

"Maybe you and Natsu could have little Happys, and I'll be your hated Love-rival" Lisanna said dramatically while Lucy smiled nervously.

"Probably Laxus… I remember once the 2 of you walked past each other and Mira fainted screaming out about beautiful blond haired cupid babies." Lisanna shrugged then grinned wickedly by adding…

"I hear he's quite well endowed. That's the word on the street… He is kind off good looking if you think about it. He'd totally be my type but I like the fun energetic guys." Lisanna said thinking of Bickslow and Gildarts again.

"I'm sure someone as well-endowed as the mighty Laxus Dreyer has someone in his life." Lucy responded trying to figure out why the take-over sisters thought she would be a good match for Laxus.

"Actually he doesn't. If a woman is willing to throw herself at him and if she's good enough Laxus would totally bang that – well the Laxus I knew. Mira says he's changed; he's become responsible and dedicated to his family. He's kind of like a puzzle I don't think there's a woman who has been born yet who can figure him out. Maybe Freed…" Lisanna giggled and Lucy laughed. Soon the girls were holding their sides wiping tears and trying to control their laughter as Lisanna kept describing what Freed-Laxus babies would look like. Lucy knew she'd never be able to look at Laxus with a straight face again.

Somewhere in Magnolia a chill ran through the body of a certain blonde haired Adonis as he sneezed continuously.

"Someone must be having particularly nasty thoughts about you." The Master giggled.

"Shut it old man." Laxus replied as he signed more letters of apology.

"Maybe it's Freed..." Master Makarov said running off giggling with Mavis as Laxus threw a stapler at him.

**A/N: And that's part 3 all you lovely amazing awesome readers! I know that the summary indicates a tragedy but I want to focus on the girls friendship a little more... I just love the dynamic between the two. I'd Like to thank: LucyxHeartfiliaxFan, jessjess3377, AkariNeMellia, The Goode Chameleon, TritonA7, GingerLily01, Haley Le, UEAcon, .925, Lucile Drakkhen, DarkSilverVixen, Moronandhersis, mromero18, XxShyxX and guest for the follows, faves and reviews you people are amazing. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you've enjoyed this update.**

**Love;**

**Rogue Assasin**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bandits!

**Part 4**

The girls were roused from their peaceful chat atop the carriage by a loud crash; they turned around to find a gaping hole at the back of the carriage and a horseman escaping with a shrieking Lord Curling.

"Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted leaping into action.

"Moshi Moshi" The Archer responded taking aim at the horseman Lucy pointed out.

"Animal Soul – Wings" Lisanna called out, her arms taking on the form of gorgeous blue and pink wings as she flew off to collect the annoying Lord.

Sagittarius's arrows connected, with one arrow embedded in the horseman's ass and the other in his shoulder.

As Lisanna descended to collect Lord Curling, she was knocked over to the side as another bandit leapt from the bushes knocking her down. Several more bandits appeared surrounding Lisanna and Lord Curling.

"Sorry Ladies." The Coachman said removing his hat and coat.

"This bastard is worth a lot of money, we'll be taking him off your hands now."

"Like hell you will" Lucy said before instructing Sagittarius to launch his arrows at the bandits who had Lisanna surrounded. Lisanna herself had taken on her tigress form. She held her own pretty well against one of the bandits then another two held her arms as the bandit she was fighting punched her in the gut. Lisanna hissed in pain as she felt a rib crack.

"Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy called out frantically seeing Lisanna fall.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked appearing in Loke's place.

"What! Where the hell is Loke? Never mind, help Lisanna." Lucy commanded as she closed Sagittarius's Gate and opened Taurus's instead.

"Mooooooo! I will protest Miss Lucy's banging body" Taurus said as he brought down his Axe down on the carriage, destroying it as he knocked the coachman out.

"Let's go help Lisanna." Lucy said as the charging bull grabbed her tossing her into the fray as he ran towards it.

"Stop Lucy!" Lisanna shouted from the chaos as Lucy was launched straight at the take-over mage. Both girls were unconscious as a result of Lucy being slammed into Lisanna. Virgo looked at Taurus with displeasure as she dragged the girls under a tree near the passed out Lord Curling.

Lisanna and Virgo were able to take out the rest of the bandits easily after Virgo dug a hole beneath the two bandits that were holding Lisanna. Once freed, Lisanna transformed into a large penguin and flattened several of the bandits but landing on them with her penguin butt. The attack wasn't elegant but it bore results. Virgo dug pitfalls for the rest of them before restraining them all and leaving them at the bottom of a particularly large, deep pit while she waiting for the girls to come to.

"Someone get the number of the train that hit me?" Lucy moaned; horrified when she felt a rather large lump on her head from where her head met Lisanna's face.

"It was the Lucy express." Lisanna groaned as she brought her hand up to her cut lip. She winced as she tried to sit up; her rib was most definitely cracked.

"Sorry Lis; I couldn't see through all that dust." Lucy mumbled trying to wake up.

"Though I'm sore, that was kinda fun." Lisanna giggled then winced at the pain in her side.

"Punishment princess" Virgo asked as she stood before the two young mages.

"How long have we been out? Where are the bandits? What about Lord Curling?" Lucy asked horrified that they were passed out in the middle of a mission.

"A little over ten minutes, they're in the ditch behind me, he's still passed out. Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked having answered Lucy's questions.

"If anything; Loke is going to get punished!" Lucy said through gritted teeth. Virgo was not really a combat spirit, which is what she needed.

"Your spirits are amazing." Lisanna complimented Lucy; causing Virgo to blush.

"Virgo is great, unlike some of my other spirits." Lucy thought darkly of Aquarius and Taurus both dependable though they both attacked her; one perversely and the other physically.

The girls lost 200 000 jewels because the carriage was wrecked and the horses ran away. Lord Curling cried the rest of the way to Crocus because he was afraid of heights. To get to the Capital on time Lisanna used her animal soul bird to carry Lucy and the Lord on her back to the Capital. Rather than take the train home the girls recharged at a restaurant after a nourishing meal Lisanna felt strong enough to fly herself and Lucy back to the guild. Lucy was worried about Lisanna's rib; Lisanna kept insisting she was fine and would see Wendy as soon as they returned.

"We're back." Lucy said tiredly as she and Lisanna almost dragged their feet to the bar.

"What happened to your lip Lisanna?" Mirajane said in a worried maternal tone.

"Your head Lucy, do you need some ice? What happened on your job, you kind of look beat up." Mirajane said as she looked under the counter for her first aid kit.

"That looks nasty Luce, here let me." Gray said pressing a chilled hand to Lucy's forehead.

"That feels wonderful…. Where is everyone?"

"Master announced a guild dance competition so everyone's off practising. First prize is 100 000 jewels. Erza is busy training Natsu." Gray said with a chuckle.

"I suppose that's as good as ice." Mira said slyly watching Lucy and Gray as she emerged with the first aid kit.

"So what happened to you ladies?" Gray asked sitting between Lucy and a zoned out Lisanna.

"Bandits attacked us on a job, we lost 200 000 jewels from the reward after the carriage was demolished and the horses ran away, and we need Wendy because Lisanna cracked a rib. By the way have you seen Loke?"

"See you're truly Team Natsu, you managed to cause damage even without the rest of us. I'm so proud of you. Loke… I think I saw him this morning with one of his admirers." Gray said; patting Lucy on the head before returning his hand to the lump on her head.

"Do you know where Wendy is?" Lucy asked watching as Lisanna's eyes were practically closing. Her magic and body took lots of strain; Lucy could only imagine how tired the young take-over mage was.

"I think she went back to her apartment, I can call her here." Mira said as she bandaged Lisanna's ribs tight.

"It can wait till tomorrow." Lisanna said tiredly, all she wanted was her bed at that moment.

"No Lisanna, you said you would see Wendy as soon as we get back, you're going to see Wendy." Lucy chided and Mira laughed at the maternal tone Lucy's voice took on.

"You're probably tired as well. I'll take Lisanna to Wendy. I'll stop by later and you can tell me everything about your mission. I don't think Lisanna is going to be awake by the time we get to Wendy." Gray said tossing Lisanna over his shoulder; Lisanna gave a small squeak of surprise but didn't fight much.

"Mira, your house isn't far from Fairy Hills, if you give me your keys I can leave Lisanna to rest after Wendy heals her." Gray said, patting Lucy one the head once more as he made his way out the guild doors sans his shirt which Juvia held angrily as she stalked after him.

"Thanks for taking Lisanna out Lucy." Mirajane said gratefully causing the younger mage to blush.

"I enjoyed going out with her Mira. She's great." Lucy said getting up turning to move on home for some well-deserved rest.

"That's a nasty bump you got there bunny." Gajeel said with a predatory smirk.

**A/N: Another one done yay. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Before you ask Gray and Gajeel aren't going to be paired with either of my girls J Lucy deserves a manly man like Laxus (Or Gajeel but definitely not Natsu – he's just too childish and immature). Thanks to: cherub94, JollyRancherYum219, nicolasstemarie2, Crusader of Darkness (cool username J), channy 101, Emily-rivera, Numinous-Alqua, bookworm1898, dutchangel1979, XxShyxX, LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, Altairis vogue and JcL107 for the faves follows and reviews. You guys make writing awesome. So what is Natsu going to do about these 2 lovely girls who have these teensy crushes on him… that's coming up along with the dance competition… I was wondering what song do you guys think Erza and Natsu should dance to? I think if should be something upbeat and fun. I'm getting closer to the dark part of the fic so enjoy the happiness while you can.**

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dump and Pump

**Part 5**

"That's a nasty bump you got there bunny." Gajeel said with a predatory smirk.

"Hey Gajeel" Lucy squeaked remembering his naked torso in the men's hot spring. Her body heating up as the image played in her mind again.

"So what happened to you and the kitten?" Gajeel asked standing beside Lucy and motioning her to walk so he could walk beside her.

"Kitten? You mean Lisanna" Lucy said quizzically.

"Yeah Kitten. She looked pretty rough, so do you." Gajeel asked the concern imminent in his voice.

"We were ambushed, Lisanna was good in a one on one fight but when more of them got involved…." Lucy shuddered remembering the guy who punched Lisanna in the gut.

"And what about you bunny girl?" Gajeel asked, enjoying the tint of red that graced the blonde's cheeks along with the rapid heartbeat.

"My spirit tossed me towards Lisanna, there was so much dust, I couldn't see her fight was over and… my head met her face." Lucy said in an embarrassed whine, burying her red face in her hands.

"It's because you girls aren't very strong. Look at these spaghetti arms." Gajeel said taking Lucy's arms in his firm slightly calloused hands.

"It's bone and skin, you need more protein and you need weights. Starting from tomorrow, you and kitten report to me every morning in the guild gym with Shrimp. I'll whip you into shape into no time. Gihihi" Gajeel ordered. Lucy just looked at him in shock then admiration as she imagined Gajeel shirtless pumping iron and flexing his hot body.

"Thanks Gajeel. I don't know how to repay you." Lucy smiled genuinely as she ushered him to her apartment.

"Actually there is a way you can pay me back bunny girl. By the way I know you and kitten were drooling over me the other day. I would never have pegged you for a perve. What would flame brain think if he knew you were checking me out?" Gajeel wiggled his eyebrows at the flustered celestial mage.

"It was Lisanna's idea! I just appreciated the beauty before me." Lucy said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Some advice - don't call men beautiful… I think Freed might be the exception." Gajeel grinned and Lucy giggled.

"So how can I pay you back Black Steel Gajeel." Lucy said the last part suggestively smirking as Gajeel struggled to swallow. Lisanna was rubbing off on her fast.

"The dance competition, I want to win it and beat that flame brain." Gajeel said with determination. If Natsu wasn't afraid to dance then he would dance too. Lucy was too shocked to speak.

"Flame brain is entering with Erza because Erza would rather have him than the stripper; drunk girl is entering with weird genocide girl."

"You mean Laki?"

"Yes weird genocide girl. Mira is entering with Freed and Bickslow. Wendy is entering with Romeo and Kinana. Wendy was my first choice. Levy is entering with her team." Gajeel huffed.

"So bunny girl… how about you dance for me. Gihihi" Gajeel grinned at the tomato red mage.

"Very funny Gajeel, you have to dance as well Mr Redfox." Lucy said tapping the dragon slayer on the nose.

"But I wanted to sing while you danced in your Bunny costume." Gajeel said lecherously and Lucy groaned.

"I'm too tired for this iron boy; we'll talk tomorrow once I've had some sleep. I still need to go check up on Lisanna." Lucy yawned.

"Just remember 7am tomorrow, guild gym – you and kitten. Wear something durable." Gajeel grinned wickedly as he jumped out Lucy's window leaving her with a horrified expression and an image of Gajeel making them jump through rings of fire.

After having a nice relaxing bath all Lucy wanted to do was sleep but she needed to check on Lisanna. Elfman let her in; he was in a hurry to get somewhere and kept mumbling about not wanting to become a statue again. Lucy smirked knowing he was probably late for a date with Ever.

"A man should never be late!" Elfman said to Lucy.

"Lisanna and Gray are up in her room. It's upstairs on the furthest end of the hallway." Elfman said as he ran towards the surrounding woods.

_Gray is still here and in Lisanna's room…. I wonder if I'll be intruding on anything _Lucy pondered as she snuck up the stairs and tiptoed to Lisanna's room.

"It's perfect Gray, you would discourage Juvia and Natsu would stick with Lucy." Lisanna said to Gray in a pleading voice.

"Why do you want to destroy your friendship with Natsu by pushing him away Lisanna? You're hurting his feelings. He's really starting to think he did something wrong. He just wanted to see how you were doing. You didn't have to order him to leave." Gray said in an annoyed voice… He was actually upset about Natsu's feelings being hurt.

"I was gone for 2 years Gray; my return shouldn't affect whatever he has with Luce. I don't want to get between them. I'm afraid that I'd want to be close to him again. I learned to live without Natsu… I can learn again." Lisanna said looking away from Gray. Lucy bristled in anger, how could Lisanna hurt one friend for another?

"Are you sure you can do that when he's in front of you 24/7?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"I have other distractions to make it easier." Lisanna smiled sadly.

"Well I don't agree." Lucy called out as she stepped in the room.

"Luce, how long have you been there?" Lisanna asked, trying to eclipse herself behind Gray to hide her embarrassment.

"Long enough you silly, silly girl. How could you think of hurting Natsu for me? We're partners - that's it. You think I'd be happy having Natsu over the ashes of your friendship?" Lucy asked in exasperation.

"What makes either of you think Natsu is even interested? Do you know how dense he is? Yet the two of you are crushing on him. Why can't you crush on me all I have is my stalker." Gray shivered thinking about the psychotic water mage.

"Who you calling dense; ice dick?" Natsu called now standing on Lisanna's window sill. Lucy joined Lisanna behind a now butt naked Gray.

"I'm obviously speaking about you fire balls."

"Please don't wreck my room." Lisanna squeaked from behind the ice mage.

"That reminds me, you and you. Get out from behind Gray." Natsu said pointing at the girls with his eye twitching.

"It's my feelings so I should get a say. I like you both, you're both my friends. Lucy is my best friend and Lisanna is Happy's mom." Natsu said angrily and Gray burst out laughing.

"Sorry, it's kind of like the wife caught the mistress and the husband is convincing them to have a threesome."

"What the fucks a threesome?" Natsu asked with an adorable confused expression.

"It's an ice cream flavour." Lisanna said wickedly.

"Really? Hey I'm still mad at you guys. I like you both but I'm not ready for anything serious. So I choose neither of you. I don't want to be held down." Natsu said trying to sound cool as he turned away from the girls and Gray.

"It's not you it's me… I just deserve… better." Natsu said jumping out the window with an evil grin as he ran all the way to the guild.

"That sounded so cool Happy."

"Aye sir"

"Let's go ask Mira for a threesome." Natsu giggled as Happy flew him to the guild.

Lisanna and Lucy wore identical expressions of shock as Gray rolled around naked on the floor in stitches.

"What was that?" Lucy asked sitting down hard on the floor.

"I think we both just got dumped." Lisanna said as he knees gave out. What a dash to their pride as beautiful women that was.

"You didn't just get dumped" Gray said through his hysterics.

"You got dumped by Natsu, the densest most oblivious person on the face of the planet." Gray gasped.

"Oh Gray should I invite Juvia in?" Lisanna asked with an evil smirk immediately shutting the ice make mage up.

"I'm surprised she isn't here yet seeing how long you've been in here with Gray." Lucy said picking herself off the floor.

"Mira had Freed put runes around the house, no one can get in unless they're invited." Lisanna shrugged.

"Think Freed could do that at my house? So certain nosy team members stop breaking in." Lucy stared pointedly at Gray.

"Gray I think you should put your pants back on, if I look at your ding dong any longer I'm going to throw up." Lisanna said looking directly between the ice mage's parted legs.

"No one asked you to stare so unabashedly." Gray blushed as he slipped on his boxers. He couldn't see his pants anywhere. He would check at Wendy's.

"Well it's there, I can't exactly look away." Lisanna huffed and Lucy laughed.

"So what were you talking about when you said 'you would discourage Juvia'?" Lucy asked the take-over mage.

"Lisanna thought we could pretend to be dating and do a saucy little dance at the competition."

"You guys are entering too… I'm entering with Gajeel… who knows what will happen." Lucy huffed; thinking about the fire rings again.

"Oh you lucky girl" Lisanna said enviously.

"Hey am I not good enough, why aren't you a lucky girl?" Gray asked Lisanna.

"I'm lucky very lucky." Lisanna rolled her eyes at Gray.

"Before I forget, Gajeel wants us training with him from tomorrow morning with him and Levy. We need to meet him at 7am at the guild gym." Lucy winked at an overly excited Lisanna as she got up to leave.

"I could train you too, but I doubt I'd get that sort of reaction." Gray complained as he joined Lucy at the door.

"I love you guys." Lisanna said drawing both of them in for a hug.

"LOVE-RIVALS!" Juvia cried out as a huge wave made its way towards the Strauss house.

**A/N: Another one done, apologies if it seems a bit rushed, I was just so excited to get to the part with Gajeel in the gym (yum). Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I really enjoyed writing it. Special thanks to: strawhat1227, DarkLily003, JCL107, GhostAvatar and XxShyxX for the faves, follows and reviews. You guys are awesome. Up next Gajeel's gym sessions and a peek at Laxus picking weights... (now I'm swooning).**

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	6. Chapter 6 - What does the Fox say?

**Part 6 - What does the fox say?**

"I officially hate you" Lisanna groaned at Gajeel as she and Lucy were doing their fifth rep of twenty sit ups.

"I love you too Kitten." Gajeel said dryly rolling his eyes at the youngest take-over sibling.

"I will get Loke to kill you." Lucy seethed; then groaned realizing her brave, courageous, lion spirit might not show up.

"If you have the energy to complain and threaten me then you have the energy to do at least 20 more reps. Gihihi." Gajeel taunted the girls.

Agreeably when they first arrived and saw Gajeel shirtless and in black shorts they began to drool… until he opened his mouth and started them off with 10 laps around the guild.

"Okay you girls can take 5." Gajeel said going over to Levy who had been pouting since the first twenty sit ups. Levy had issues since the grand magic games. She felt Gajeel was a little too much for her too handle and started getting closer to Jet, Cana and Gajeel's new found closeness didn't make things easier. Lucy knew Levy just wasn't ready for something serious. Gajeel for all his hard ass behaviour seemed to be on the lookout for the whole 9 yards. His possessive nature didn't help, it made Levy all the more cautious.

"I feel pain in places I never knew existed." Lisanna said taking huge gulps from her water bottle.

"I so need a nice warm soak after this." Lucy said applying pressure to her neck and trying to loosen the knots there.

"Hey Laxus" Lisanna called out waving at the lightening mage, only to stick out her tongue when he looked over. Laxus grunted in response and kept moving towards the weight table. He wore black sweatpants and a white sleeveless vest. _He looks so much better without that coat_ Lucy thought.

"You're pretty fearless." Lucy whispered to Lisanna and received a confused look in response.

"Most people fear Laxus and here you are teasing him and calling his name halfway across the gym." Lucy noticed Laxus tense and look at them for a second before putting his sound pod on.

"Laxus… is a lot of things but he has a good heart. He may have made some mistakes but he's a good guy. I am glad I wasn't around during the whole thunder dome affair." Lisanna said looking at Laxus back sadly.

"I've never really spoken to him. I guess I am a teensy bit afraid of him." Lucy said, Gajeel had once beaten the crap out of her yet here she was being tortured by him through exercise.

"When someone whose supposed to love you and care for you hurts you… you fall into dark, horrible places… to get out of those places is difficult; especially if you're doing in alone." Lisanna said sadly.

Lucy looked at Laxus sadly, she knew the feeling all too well. It was difficult saving yourself from the darkness of your own insecurities and pain. She ran thinking she had saved herself; only to truly be free once she had confronted the cause of her pain head on…

"Looking good Black Steel" Cana called out having arrived at the gym to start her routine with Gildarts. Levy bristled at the alcoholic mage's arrival but tried not to show it in her body language.

"Cana dear, I wish you wouldn't talk to that boy with Daddy around." Gildarts complained giving Gajeel a stiff look as the slayer made his way over to the father-daughter duo.

"Well looks like my first day of training it over. I should go find Gray." Lisanna said as she sauntered out the gym doors.

_That reminds me_

"Hey Gajeel; have you picked a song yet?" Lucy called out to the iron dragon slayer as she made her way over to Cana and Gildarts.

A week flew by and it was time for the dance competition. Lucy was not happy with Gajeel or the song he chose. She stood backstage in her bunny costume thinking of all the ways she could kill the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gihihi, this is going to be so fun." Gajeel said wearing his white suit and hat, guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Why do I need 2-way-tape for my pants Lisanna? It's uncomfortable" Gray complained to the take-over mage who simply told the ice mage to suck it up as she couldn't have him stripping bare on stage.

"Erza; I don't think it's a good idea."

"Nonsense; Natsu – now let's start from the top again." Erza ordered the trembling pink haired boy.

He happed to ask Mira for a threesome just as Erza sat down next to him to enjoy her strawberry cake – the trauma of the beating Erza gave him seemed to be permanent. Natsu couldn't believe he got into so much trouble for ice cream.

"People will be blown away by our energetic moves." Laki said to Cana who looked as if she was going to keel over given the amount of alcohol she had consumed before the competition.

Mira, Freed and Bickslow stood calmly to the side with a look that said they already won it.

Wendy and Kinana had to change their dance at the last moment when Romeo got sick with flu the day before.

Lucy had been deciding what new name and identity she would assume after Gajeel's idea of a performance. The fact Jason from the sorcerer weekly was covering the competition didn't make life easier for her.

"This is so COOL!" Jason announced as the guild was now filled to capacity.

"The first performance for tonight will be from the two most beautiful women in the guild." Max announced.

"Let's hear it for Cana and Laki!" Max said as the curtain rose to reveal the girls in long white elegant dresses. The girls performed to "Royals". The crowd was slightly confused when fake blood began to rain down on the girls… not even Max could understand the meaning behind their interpretive dance. Cana seemed to be dancing to her own drunken beat.

"That's Laki for ya." Happy said flying around trying to track Natsu for Erza before he escaped.

Turns out Natsu had good reason to be afraid… their turn was next. Erza came in on a wrecking ball which hit Natsu and he flew right through a brick wall. Erza beat him thereafter for forgetting his mark.

"Less competition for us" Mira mumbled wickedly to herself.

"The old Mira is still in there." Freed whispered to the eldest take over mage, making her blush as his warm breath caressed her neck.

Wendy and Kinana were next; they performed a beautiful ballet to snippets of Swan Lake, the Nutcracker and sleeping beauty. It was altogether a wonderfully calming performance and left everyone with a smile.

Mira's performance with Freed and Bickslow had the crowd fearfully enthralled. Mirajane performed using her Satan Soul while Freed and Bickslow proceeded to provide the backup dance moves to 'Thriller'.

Lucy wished the Earth opened up and swallowed her the moment her name and Gajeel's were called. With her shoulders slumped she made her way to the stage having decided on the name Layla Fullscarneel as her new identity once the performance was over. To the crowd's amusement Gajeel began his rendition of "The Fox". The moves Lucy used caused the guild to howl out in laughter as Lucy's face glowed bright red. While everyone was wiping tears of laughter from their eyes Erza seemed enthralled. Tears of embarrassment flowed down Lucy's face. She hated Gajeel; she decided to kill him in his sleep.

Lucy slumped against the wall after her performance was over.

"So Lucy… what sound does the fox make?" Gray teased as Lisanna popped him over the head.

"People loved it, think of it as a comedy act." Lisanna said supportively as she glared at Gray.

"We're up guys." Levy said as team Shadow Gear performed to 'Barbie girl'.

"Ready Lis?" Gray asked as he held the take-over mage's hand.

"You're going to owe me big after this one Gray." Lisanna smirked. After Juvia tried attacking their home, Mira got Freed to put runes around the property preventing people from entering without an invite. Juvia hadn't seen their performance, she was about to be shocked.

Lisanna lay on a cold concrete slab wearing a blue silk dress that barely covered her ass; the stage was immersed in light blue light as the slow steady beat to 'Gorilla' began to play. Gray was shirtless, the blue light over him made him look ethereally hot, even Lucy found her temperature rising…

_"You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eye"_

With that line Gray pulled up Lisanna's leg hooking it around his neck, essentially picking her up from the slab with her panty clad vagina in his face. Juvia fainted as the guild hall kept getting warmer and warmer with the raunchy performance the ice mage and take-over sibling were performing. There was full on body contact, the performance was primal yet sensual at the same time. Lisanna banging on Gray's chest had many of the guild women wishing they were in her place. Gray just looked so… scrumptious and raw. HE oozed sex appeal. The guild had seen him shirtless many times, but with the moves he was pulling, even Cana's mouth was starting to water for something a little more than alcohol.

"Lucky, lucky girl" Erza said wistfully to herself.

_Dammit Gray, you should be used to this by now! _Gray was having a tough time trying to not get a full on boner during the act. He had been so close to the edge with Lisanna during their practice sessions. His saving grace was thoughts of Mira in her Satan Soul eviscerating him; though looking at the way Lisanna was dressed and the way she felt as they danced he would happily be eviscerated. There was silence after their performance, Laxus and Gajeel looked as if they were about to rip limbs from Gray's body. The rest of the men sunk low trying to hide their tents. It was Cana who finally broke the silence as she got on top of her chair and wolf whistled and started clapping, soon the rest of the guild erupted in applause. Lisanna and Gray got of stage pretty quick. Gray leaned his forehead against the wall trying to contain his hormones while Mira pulled Lisanna all the way to the back; clearly upset over such a… raunchy, sexual performance.

Gray felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me" He mumbled, no longer able to control the excitement as he crashed his lips onto the person behind him. He should have looked before he leapt; the person he had pinned to the wall had neither white hair nor blue. Gray fisted the pink candy floss fair in his hand as he deepened the kiss; finally needing to breathe he removed his lips. His eyes widened as the realization of who he had just ravished… A certain Blue haired mage was going to send him all the way to the heavens.

**A/N: There you go, I must admit it does seem a little cheesy. I had so much fun imagining Gray and Lisanna dancing in my mind... what a hot little ice mage that Gray is... Any guesses which pink haired mage Gray is busy ravishing? Special thanks to: Laurica, Jaz- 147, ElyseexD, blackcat 486, AkariDreyar, GingerLily01, Iridescence-xx, GhostAvatar, XxShyxX, Moronandhersis and jessjess3377. I hope you guys enjoyed this update. I am a little high on flu meds please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. **

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lightning Travel

**Part 7 – lightning travel**

"Meredy" Gray gasped at the blushing, breathless girl he just assaulted. Meredy stared at him with hazy eyes before pulling him down and crashing her lips to his once more. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue intruded, teasing and taunting hers to come out and play. Meredy found her hands sliding down Gray's toned chest.

"Gray what are you doing to Meredy?" Natsu said wide eyed as the two jumped apart as if they had been burned.

"That's called kissing Natsu and its rude to interrupt." Lisanna said twisting the fire breather's ear and dragging him away. She now wore a long skirt courtesy of Mira who decided she would burn Lisanna's dress and prevent the guild males from seeing any more of her sister's ass than they should.

"I'm sorry." Gray gulped, his face flushed red. He bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from pouncing on the sensory mage.

"Don't be that was great." Meredy said touching her lips and blushing madly. She turned around to face the wall and compose herself.

"Why don't you put a shirt on…" Meredy requested.

"I came here to leave you Ultear's things… she'd want you to have them." Meredy said sadly as she motioned to a box on the floor.

"Thank you… would you like to go over them with me… we could grab a bite to eat." Gray offered picking up the box and holding his hand out to her.

"What about your competition?" Meredy asked.

"If we won I'm sure Lisanna will send my half of it."

"Hold on there Fullbuster…" Jellal said ominously as he emerged from the shadows. Gray gulped and unconsciously pulled the pink haired girl behind him. Jellal cocked an eyebrow at the action.

"Meredy is still wanted; if she gets captured I will kill you, if you touch any part of her… I will end you…" Jellal said through clenched teeth as his aura went dark.

"If both parties are willing and you interfere… I will end you." Erza appeared behind Jellal letting her dark aura flare as his suddenly vanished in shock. The Titania was scary. Gray and Meredy took the opportunity to sneak away and go through their plan of going through Ultear's mementos together, leaving Jellal in Erza's capable hands.

Since the grand magic games Jellal would visit from time to time in Mystogan's guise. Meredy rarely accompanied him. With Ultear gone she needed to keep watch on their enemies.

"Hey Luce!" Lisanna called out to her friend as she ran from Elfman.

"How about a mission, Elfman's going to lock me away forever and kill Gray for that performance. Save me." Lisanna said in a panic as she and Lucy ran out the passage, Lucy pulled a random mission from the board as they ran past it and out the guild doors.

"You don't have to ask me twice, after that performance I need to get away."

"Get back here bunny!" Gajeel called out running behind his dance partner.

The girls ran smack bang into Laxus, knocking the Lightning mage over. Lisanna grabbed Lucy who ended up in the front of Laxus and hugged her with Laxus between them.

"Quick Laxus; lighting teleport us" Lisanna ordered as she squeezed tighter trying to prevent a struggling Lucy from breaking contact. Lucy's breasts were mashed against Laxus rather hard toned chest…

"The fuck, Lisanna" Laxus groaned.

"Teleport now or I will tell EVERYONE about Laxilina." Lisanna hissed and the lightning mage tensed, the trio turned to lighting and vanished just as Gajeel and Elfman reached the spot they were in.

"Running away is not manly!" Elman said as he turned around.

"Where are you going to?"

"I will kill Gray then lock Lisanna away forever." Elfman said as Gajeel shook his head, the ice mage was long gone with candy floss hair girl.

"I might as well go congratulate Wendy and Kinana on their win." Gajeel shrugged as he made his way back to the guild.

The trio landed on the cool stone floors of a large room. Laxus grumbled as he released the girls' death hold on him as found the light switch.

"Oh my God that was so AMAZING!" Lucy said grabbing Lisanna in a tight hug as both girls jumped up and down squealing.

"My body, I felt it change and, it was like every cell was alive. Dude I am so fucking buzzed." Lucy said collapsing on the large white couch across the fireplace with Lisanna.

"I know; I wish I was like Laxus." Lisanna grumbled, Laxus could do so many cool things, he was such an ass when they were younger, he'd always gloat about his power while all she could do was turn into a giant bunny.

"This couch is so comfy… I love this couch. I declare this couch mine." Lucy said snuggling into the super soft cushions.

"Hey Laxus; when did you get rid of the curtains?" Lisanna asked as Lucy's eyes grew wide.

"I never liked the curtains, they were Freed's idea. The blinds are Ever's idea." Laxus huffed as he plopped down on a couch across from them.

"Wait… this is your house?" Lucy squeaked.

"No it's the neighbour's house; I murdered him and secured the house for myself. The bodies are hidden in the walls." Laxus said with a sinister smirk, which fell as a fluffy cushion collided with his face.

"Stop trying to frighten Lucy." Lisanna rolled her eyes at the older mage before running upstairs.

"Lisanna don't you dare think of claiming my bed for yourself. I have sex in that bed now so you had better use the guest room." Laxus called after her, clearly annoyed at her clear intrusion of personal space. Lucy giggled and Laxus looked at her in confusion.

"Natsu, Gray and Erza are just like that… no concept of personal space. Always sneaking in my bed and trying to take baths with me." Lucy said, her expression darkening.

"Hey I don't try sneaking into bed with that big dumb bully, and I would never try to take a bath with him because he's fucking huge. He'd take up the entire tub and I would get no bubbles." Lisanna said as she returned wearing a pair of PJ's and carrying a large shirt. She tossed the shirt to Lucy.

"Wear this; we'll leave for the mission from here. No one knows where Laxus lives so we will be safe from Elfman and that bastard Gajeel." Lisanna said darkly thinking of all the torturous training they did with Gajeel.

"Hey, who says you can do whatever you like in my house Lisanna Strauss, and why are you going through my stuff?" Laxus said in annoyance.

"Ever told me where she keeps an extra set of PJ's in case the Raijinshu stay over. You don't expect Lucy to sleep in her pretty bunny suit do you?" Lisanna said and Lucy became very self-conscious shrieking and hiding behind the sofa.

"Maybe I like blondie in her fetish outfit. I am beginning to see why Bicks calls her cosplay queen." Laxus said lecherously as he winked at Lucy.

"You're just like Master" Lucy mumbled and Laxus groaned.

"Laxus why don't you just make yourself useful and make us diner, Lucy needs to change." Lisanna said throwing a black apron at Laxus which was patterned with little lightning bolts. Laxus raised an eyebrow but complied.

"How is it that you know so much about him and his house? Where the two of you ever involved?" Lucy asked as a loud crash was heard in the kitchen followed by choking laughter. Lisanna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out towards the direction of the noise.

"Once when Laxus was supposed to be watching me…" Lisanna started staring hard at the wall almost trying to burn a hole through it with her eyes and Laser Laxus.

"He decided it would be better to run off and screw this stupid purple haired, bimbo-whore named Gerta, I was asleep so he didn't see any harm. I woke up during the night for some water and seeing no one there and the house in darkness I became scared." Lisanna said neatly folding Lucy's clothes, as she pulled on Laxus shirt.

"It was raining out, I heard creaking noises coming from the basement. I ran out into the night and slipped and fell into the lake. Brainiac left his backpack here containing his condoms so when he got here and the door was opened he panicked and ran after me."

"I dove into the icy water and brought her out, she was half drowned. I managed to get the water out her lungs and brought her here. I was worried what Gramps would do if he found I had failed to fulfil something I took responsibility for." Laxus continued, setting a tray with glasses of water down for the girls. He had a pained expression on his face as he listened to Lisanna continue her story.

"I had a terrible fever that night, Laxus stayed up all night taking care of me. He was Lucky Mira and Elfman were going to be out for an entire week. I don't know how many sleepless hours Laxus spent before he approached Porlyusica. She beat him first of course then she gave him medicine for me."

"You gave me the fright of my life kid." Laxus said as he mussed her hair.

"He nursed me to health, made me soup, took my temperature. He even played tea party with me." Lisanna said with a devilish smirk as Laxus cheeks were tinged red in embarrassment.

"I was well just in time for Mira; Laxus used his lightning and got me home just as Mira and Elfman walked down the road. It was our little secret, well now it's your too." Lisanna smiled sleepily.

"Someone is ready for bed." Laxus said softly in an almost paternal tone. He walked out the room and returned a few seconds later with hot soup.

"Make sure she drinks all of this and then take her up to bed – second door on the right, we'll have dinner when she's tucked in, looks like she'll be out soon." Laxus said as he walked back to the kitchen.

Lucy nodded as she practically forced Lisanna to drink the soup before she passed out. She helped Lisanna up the stairs once she was done with her soup and tucked her friend into bed. Lisanna looked so peaceful, lying there with a gentle carefree smile on her face. Lucy turned to find Laxus watching them; he stood in the doorway leaning against the frame with one ankle crossed over the other. He signalled to Lucy to put on the little night light beside the bed. He switched the light off as soon as the night light was on and vanished down the stairs to lay the table for him and Lucy.

Laxus turned to face Lucy as soon as she started descending the stairs. The lightning mage did a double take as the young woman made her way down the stairs. His shirt barely covered her toned legs and the fact she was walking around barefoot in his shirt caused a slight stir in his manhood. Lucy smiled gracefully at him, holding his stormy blue eyes with her soulful brown ones as she made her way to the table.

"Thank you for everything Laxus. Why did you need the night light on though?" Lucy asked as she took her seat in front of him.

"Lisanna doesn't like to sleep in complete darkness, she screams in terror if she wakes up and it's completely dark. It's my fault I guess. She's been that way ever since she fell into the lake. She would have died if it wasn't for Porlyusica." Laxus said. Lucy watched as guilt consumed his handsome features. She inhaled deeply before making her way to Laxus and hugging him. Laxus eyes opened wide in surprise. His body refused to respond.

"You know when someone hugs you; you're supposed to hug back. You do know how to hug right?" Lucy sassed and Laxus chuckled sadly as he returned the gesture.

"It happened a long time ago Laxus, Lisanna doesn't hold it against you. She's happy and alive and that's because of you."

"She got sick because of me, if I didn't forget the fucking condoms she would have been at the bottom of the lake." Laxus said angrily as Lucy began to stroke his back soothingly.

"We all make mistakes; you need to forgive yourself Laxus." Lucy said standing, wrapping her arms around Laxus neck instead. He rested his head against her stomach, relaxing in the comfort she was offering him.

"I've done many horrible things Lucy." Laxus said softly.

"You've done many good things too Laxus, if you didn't show up on that Island we would have been killed by Grimoire Heart. You answered to the will of your gramps because the two of you share the same heart." Against her better judgement; Lucy removed Laxus hand from around her, instead she sat on his lap and dangled her legs over his right thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more looking him in the eye as she spoke.

"People react in different ways when they hurt Laxus. I ran away from my father and you pushed away everyone who loved you. That dark time is over Laxus; it is in the past, finished, over. You're Laxus Dreyar, you're the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, you're the same guy that took out all of Raven Tail, you're the guy that beat one of the ten wizard saints and led us back to our number one spot." Lucy said with such emotion as she stared fiercely into Laxus stormy blue orbs. Laxus tightened his hold on the celestial mage, pressing his forehead against hers. Lucy felt a slight blush tint her cheeks as his warm breath caressed her flushed skin.

"Why Lucy?" He asked softly staring into her soulful brown orbs.

"Because, I think you're kind of amazing… and I love your couch." Lucy grinned and Laxus chuckled, there was still a hint of sadness and guilt in his eyes.

"Were two sides of the same coin…" She shrugged.

"I'm sorry about your Dad, I heard about his passing… while I was still excommunicated." Laxus said making gentle, comforting circles on her back with his thumb.

"The funny part is, he changed when it was too late, when I was unable to feel his love for me. I forgot what his love felt like. It kind of sucks that I wasn't able to share a single loving embrace with him." Lucy twirled a lock of Laxus hair at the base of his neck absent minded. Laxus hugged Lucy; she buried her nose in the crook of his neck taking in his scent deeply.

"How is it that you smell so amazing?" Laxus gave Lucy a puzzled look.

"You smell like the earth after a storm and pine and wood, everything about you screams man, from your body, to your voice, even your smell." Lucy said blushing at what she just said.

"I like you like this blondie, don't change." He placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." Laxus said, Lucy was already there, bringing a piece of bread dipped in soup to his mouth. She enjoyed feeding and taking care of Lisanna. Now she wanted to feed and take care of him.

**A/N: Another one done, finally a little Laxus/Lucy. Special thanks to bookworm0313, Miyu the fangirl, neverendingdreams-127, Militarybrat993, XxShyxX and LucyXHeartifiliaXFan for the faves, follows and reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed doing this update. It was funny how people thought Gray kissed Natsu- it would have been hilarious except I like Gray too much to do that to him. I am not a Juvia fan so I paired my icy honey cake with Meredy. **

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	8. Chapter 8 - Bathroom antics

**Part 8 – Bathroom antics**

"Lucy…." Someone whispered.

"Cosplayer" Lucy groaned, what was Bickslow doing in her dreams?

Lucy felt something hot and wet slide over her cheek, with that her eyes flew open and she bolted up from the sofa, toppling over the back as she screamed. Bickslow's hearty laugh filled the living room along with Evergreen's chuckle.

"You bastard, did you lick me?" Lucy asked, hand on her hips, and scowl in place.

"Maybe, I guess the question that should be asked is why you're sleeping in Laxus shirt and using his coat as a blanket?" Bickslow asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I never picked Laxus as the virginal type, he likes wild sluts." Ever said, looking around.

"Hey Ever, Bicks and good morning Lucy." Lisanna smiled, rubbing her eyes and making her way down the stairs. Her white hair was sticking out in every which was. Lucy giggled at her friend she looked cute in a very childish innocent way.

"Wait a minute he had both you virgins here." Bickslow said in disbelief before being hit over the head with Ever's umbrella.

"Lisanna would never do something like that. It would hurt Elfman if she gave herself to just anybody." Ever said, wrapping her arms around the youngest take over mage in greeting.

"We needed to get away after the competition yesterday and we ran into Laxus. I forced him to bring us here so we could hide." Lisanna said as she collapsed next to Lucy and hugged the celestial mage.

"Gray wouldn't happen to be hiding here as well now would he?" Ever asked, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"We didn't mean anything by the act it was just to dissuade Juvia…" Lisanna huffed.

"Well he vanished last night around the same time you did. Elfman is driving himself crazy with the situations he keeps imagining… His last idea was Gray having you locked in some dreary basement." Ever rolled her eyes.

"Your performance was pretty foxy last night cosplayer; you should permanently wear the bunny costume." Lucy went grey at the thought of her performance the day before. She sunk into the sofa.

"What are you guys doing here?" Laxus asked as he emerged from the kitchen.

"I'm going on a job with Freed and Ever's taking an Elf, sorry, 'Ever' day." Bickslow teased earning another bonk on the head.

"And you felt you needed to come all the way over here to tell me?" Laxus raised his eyebrows.

"Freed insisted…" Ever groaned.

"Where is Freed in any case" Laxus wondered.

"Probably stalking Mira again" Lisanna huffed as 4 pairs of eyes glared at her in shock.

"Wow… the take-over siblings are taking over the Raijinshu…" Bickslow said in awe then stuck his tongue out at Lisanna.

"You should get with me baby, right babies?"

"No babies in my house Bickslow, and no. Lisanna is not an option on your menu." Laxus said sternly. Bickslow put his hands up in surrender as he and Ever headed out.

"Hey Ever, please tell Elfman and Mira that I've gone for a job with Lucy. We'll be back in a few days." Lisanna said as she leaned her head on her friend.

"No problem, take care of yourself, my dear. I'll try and calm Elfman down before you return."

"Idiots" Laxus muttered as she threw towels at the girls.

"There's a bathroom upstairs and one in my bedroom. You can use whichever one. Lisanna don't play with my stuff!" Laxus warned.

There was a golden glow as Virgo appeared in the middle of Laxus living room.

"Princess, I've brought clothes for you and your friend. I hope I have got everything you need."

"You didn't have to do that Virgo but thanks."

"Are you going to punish me?" Virgo asked and Laxus raised his eyebrow at the celestial spirit.

"No Virgo, no punishment" with a glow there were two pink suitcases on the floor and Virgo disappeared.

"Now I know why Bickslow calls you fetish girl sometimes. Who would guess little Lucy was into BDSM" Laxus smirked and licked his lips lecherously at Lucy.

"Laxus you're so weird. Come on Lucy let's get clean and changed. Ever's clothes are a little too tight for me." Lisanna said as she ran up the stairs with Lucy not far behind.

"No running on the stairs Lisanna!" Laxus admonished.

"Don't mind him, he's always been awkward. I'm going to the guest bathroom, the last thing I need is his Royal pain in the ass complaining about me going through his stuff again." Lisanna grumbled as she headed to the room at the end of the hall. Lucy sighed and followed Lisanna; she didn't want to encroach on the older man's personal space. The guest bathroom had a shower and a bathtub. Lisanna got into the shower and Lucy decided to soak in the tub.

"Lisanna"

"Yeah"

"Who's Laxilina?" Lucy asked remembering the threat Lisanna used on Laxus to get him to help them. Lisanna opened the shower door with a grin and joined Lucy in the tub.

"Remember I told you about my little accident and how Laxus took care of me? Well when he played tea party with me I forced him to wear a bonnet and called him lady Laxilina. I feel kinda guilty about that, it was before Natsu came. I was the youngest so the rest of the kids didn't really play with me. I saw the chance and took it. Then Natsu came and I found a kindred soul." Lisanna said nostalgically. Lucy smiled; Lisanna and Natsu were very much alike with their innocence and happy outlooks.

"Blondie, kid; how long do the two of you plan on being in there breakfast is getting cold." Laxus complained outside the door. They heard him trudge away and sighed.

"So… what were you doing using Laxus coat as a blanket?" Lisanna teased with a devious smirk. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I think he hung in over the sofa when we were talking last night. I must have reached for it while I was sleeping." Lucy said. After diner she did the dishes and Laxus got the fire going so she would be warm when she slept on her couch. They talked a little more, well she spoke and he listened, she prattled off about her Team, her training, her spirits. At some point she must have fallen asleep.

"I think you liiiiiiikkkkeee him." Lisanna teased and Lucy lunged at her. The girls were splashing water all over the bathroom as they wrestled in the tub giggling wildly.

"Stop Lisanna I give I give!" Lucy yelled as Lisanna tickled her sides.

"No my Princess will not give; I will help you win this battle." Loke who had appeared in the bathroom said as he began to remove his suit. The girls screamed in shock and Laxus broke down the door. Lisanna cowered behind Lucy who tried to cover her womanly bits with her arms as they screamed at Laxus and Loke.

"Shit…" Loke said disappearing back into the spirit world.

Laxus took one look at Lucy and turned vermillion.

Laxus face glowed red as he trudged down the stairs. _Who would have guessed blondie had such a banging body…_

They ate breakfast in awkward silence. Laxus fixed his eyes to the wall and Lucy fixed hers to her plate. Lisanna fixed hers to the expression on Lucy and Laxus faces.

"So Luce, I went through the mission you grabbed." Lisanna started and both blondes turned to her.

"It's over in Eragion town, seems we just need to capture a couple thieves… no biggie. Eragion has an annual fancy dress festival maybe we can stay for it." Lisanna pleaded. Lucy smiled – Lisanna didn't need to plead with her. She like hanging out with the take-over mage.

"I'll be leaving now; Gramps wants me in early to teach me … etiquette when dealing with council." Laxus groaned.

"That's easy Lax; don't fry them with your lightning." Lisanna giggled and the older mage smiled ruffling the younger girl's hair.

"Lock up when you leave kiddo, you know how right?" Lisanna jerked her head forward sharply and Lucy and Laxus chuckled at her childish antics.

"Take care blondie. Be safe… both of you. Here." He said tossing a small communication Lacrima to Lucy.

"If you have any trouble call me, I mean it. If things get rough don't get ahead of yourselves." Laxus warned as he left.

Lucy nodded and smiled at Laxus… She wished she could hug him goodbye. She probably could… she just didn't know if he would want her to. She didn't have time to think about their closeness the night before. He lowered his walls and she was there for him. He carried to much baggage of those large shoulders of his. She hoped she would have many conversations with him in the future. Maybe she could help lift some of those burdens. The one thing she realized in their short time together was that he never smiled freely; there was always a little undertone of sadness and guilt.

"On to Eragion" Lisanna said quickly downing the rest of her milk.

"To Eragion" Lucy repeated as they grabbed their cases ready for their next adventure.

**A/N: I was missing Bickslow... just had to have a little scene with him, I have him in my other fics and was missing him here. Hope you guys enjoyed. Special thanks to: Kurasabe, mythologyfreakgirl, lexibaby214, Anime Freak426, AkariDreyar, Yukicchi, xMyrid, DarkInuPrincess8893, XxShyxX,** **bookworm0313**,** GhostAvatar **(Yeah they do, in more ways than one LOL), **LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, Deathsembrace137, jessjess3377. Hope you guys enjoyed the update, not much LaLu here. I feel love should be gradual - don't worry it won't be too gradual.**

**Love**

**Rogue**


	9. Chapter 9 - Eragion

**Part 9 - Eragion**

Lucy and Lisanna were almost in Eragion. Both girls were sound asleep in their compartment, arms linked, heads resting against each other. If it weren't for the different hair colour and hair lengths one might mistake them for twins as they slept.

Lucy was lost in a dream, she was standing in a bathroom and before her was a man in a white vest in a shower. His back was turned towards her as the water cascaded down his body, she could only see the upper half of his body as there was too much steam in the room to get a good view of the bottom. He had blond hair and arms almost as big as her head. He turned and smirked at her.

_Laxus_

Lucy wore an annoyed expression as he turned around, showing his back once more. The vest was so soaked it was almost translucent. All she wanted was to watch the water as it cascaded down his naked skin.

"Dammit Laxus TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" Lucy yelled shocking not just Lisanna but the passengers in the adjacent compartments.

"Hey cosplayer queen, why would you want Laxus to take his shirt off?" Came an amused voice as Bickslow and an angry looking Freed popped their heads into the girls' compartment. Lucy shrank in embarrassment whilst Lisanna who was now joined by Bickslow burst into a fit on giggles on the floor.

_How do I explain that now…? _Lucy wondered.

***Some minutes later***

"So you dreamt I was injured and you tried to stop the bleeding with our Laxus shirt?" Freed asked as tears of joy threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Yeahhhh, that's about right." Lucy bit her lip and avoided Freed's eyes. She wasn't one for lying but she would drown herself before letting Freed or Bickslow know what happened in her dream.

"Well Laxus would definitely give you his shirt to save me, that's my Laxus always so wonderful. I'm so sorry you couldn't see it in your dream; though I would be angry with you for asking our Laxus for the shirt of his back." Lisanna rolled her eyes hoping for the Eragion stop to come faster.

"Riiiiggghhht cosplayer; I believe you." Bickslow said with a smirk as his dolls singsonged "Believe you, believe you"

"Are you also on mission at Eragion?" Lisanna asked, trying to change the topic and save her friend further embarrassment.

"Not exactly… we're two towns over." Bickslow said boredly.

"What kind of job is it?" Lisanna asked.

"Wyvern's attacking villagers, shouldn't take us too long? Want some help girls?" Bickslow said mockingly and Lucy wanted to kick him in the face.

"We're great on our own, thanks. We've reached our stop." Lucy said angrily as she dragged her friend behind her.

"Did you pick up on that?" Lucy groaned.

"Yeah… He thinks we need his help because we're weak." Lisanna huffed; she hated being seen as weak as much as Lucy did.

"Well let's get this done and enjoy the parade." Lucy said as they walked towards the Mayor's office.

Mayor Greene was a rather large, round man who despite his huge size became extremely emotional over the most frivolous things, right now Lucy and Lisanna watched him cry over a cockroach he stepped on as he put it in a match box coffin and laid it to rest.

"It's been a rather sad day, but we will go on. Our problem started a few weeks ago, our town is home of the great artist Lorenzio, recently someone has been breaking into homes and stealing his earlier work. As you know Lorenzio passed away 10 years ago so those art works are worth millions on the black market. Currently the only remaining artworks are housed in my home." The Mayor said dabbing at his eyes.

"My wife and I are leaving for a conference in Crocus so you have the entire house to yourselves. My deputy Mr Sherman will assist you where possible." The Mayor said pointing to a green Exceed watering the garden.

"Thank you Mr Greene, we will do our very best. Enjoy your conference." Lucy smiled as she and Lisanna shook the large man's large hand.

"Open gate of the Twins – Gemini!" Lucy called after the Mayor and his wife had gone.

"Hello Princess." The twins smiled dancing around Lucy.

"Hi Gemi, Mini – I need the two of you to transform into Freed and write Runes around the house for me, no one is to enter except me, Lisanna and Mr Sherman, I want to know the minute anyone tries to get in."

"It will be done." Came the voice of Freed from a transformed Gemini.

"Let's go check out the guest room, I figure we should stay on the property so we can react early to any intrusion." Lucy said stretching her arms out to release tension in her back.

"I suppose… I feel odd, I think I'm getting my period, I'm going into town for some sanitary towels, and I'll collect food on the way." Lisanna said leaving her bag inside and turning towards the town centre.

* * *

Lisanna found the drug store easy enough, she was thrilled when she came across a costume store, next to the drug store, for the parade, she saw several familiar Fairy Tail costumes; people could dress as Natsu, Erza, Bickslow, Laxus and Mira. Lisanna saw a group off rough looking men enter the shop and go towards the Rune Knight costumes. She ignored them as she took the Mira costume to try on.

"Are you sure it's the Fairy Tail blonde?" One man asked in a low voice and Lisanna strained her ears to listen.

"It is." Another voice responded.

"Then where is Titania – we were told Titania is always near the celestial mage, you know the plan is to capture Titania for the boss."

"That blonde has a fine ass, why can't we take her instead." One particularly lecherous voice said.

"Because the Blonde is not the Queen of the Fairies, if we want to hurt them we take out a powerful, most loved pillar and watch the house crumble." The first man said.

"Well if the Titania is always around the blonde then I am sure she will show up, If not we could use the blonde as bait." Another man said; they then walked to the counter to pay for their costumes and left.

Lisanna put the Mirajane outfit back on the rack and picked up a scarlet wig and a replica of Erza's armour. If they wanted Erza they would get Erza. She wouldn't let them use Lucy as bait. She could take measly bastards like them on her own. _Hurt Erza, my ass!_

* * *

It was dark when Lisanna returned, Lucy paced furiously in the front of the house while Virgo watched her. Her eyes snapped to Lisanna and immediately teared up at the site of the younger mage.

"Where were you Lisanna, you were gone so long, I thought something might have happened to you." Lucy said hugging the younger girl.

"I got a little lost. I got us grilled chicken, Caesar salad and chocolate mousse." Lisanna smiled raising a paper bag victoriously in the air.

"What's in the other bag?" Lucy asked eyed the rather large purchase.

"My costume for the parade, it's a surprise." Lisanna said.

"Virgo made me a costume… It's not really my style but she put a lot of work in it." Lucy grumbled thinking about the princess gown and tiara Virgo made for her.

The girls ate, showered and put on their PJs. They were about to get into bed when the runes began to glow.

"Animal Soul –Tigress" Lisanna called, jumping out the window to catch the culprits.

"Open Gate of the Maiden – Virgo."

"Punishment mistress?"

"Help Lisanna capture those thieves." Lucy commanded as she ran down the stairs, whip in hand.

Lisanna spooked the thief and Virgo dug a pitfall just in time for the 3 people to fall into the pit.

"Well done Miss Lucy and Miss Lisanna." Said Mr Sherman; who was awakened by the noise and the runes going off.

"Let's see who we have here." Mr Sherman said shining a torch into the face of a middle aged woman and two young boys.

"Lady Lorenzio?" He said incredulously.

It turned out that after her husband had passed Mrs Lorenzio and her sons had been left with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Lorenzio's widow had battled to improve their financial situation for years. Once she saw a painting of her late husbands auctioned for millions she decided that she would reclaim the artworks and sell them to change their fortunes. Mrs Lorenzio took the blame upon herself. Lisanna and Lucy gave a small portion of their reward to the boys to give them a little boost in starting a new crime free life.

"Well that went better than expected." Lucy said as she rolled into bed next to Lisanna.

"Yeah, it was kind of sad though; his work only gained popularity after his death. His family must have been in dire straits to resort to crime." Lisanna yawned.

"I can't wait for the parade tomorrow." Lucy said snuggling into the soft pillows.

"Then we can go home." Lisanna said. She would take care of those men; getting Lucy involved might put her in harm's way. She would never forgive herself if something were to happen too Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it peeps, here's where 'Dark' gets dark. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to: kyle. , emily . payne . 925, Kitsune Kayls, fairyshades, EmoSakura95, Micky Alane, SummerHello, NuNu318, Kandilandqueen1429, Selenaluvsu, rainbow-brite 1, Llyss Sayu Slytherin, bookworm0313, XxShyxX, LucyxHeartfiliaxFan, GhostAvatar, AkariNeMellia, and Numinous Alqua for the faves follows and reviews you guys are great and make writing a pleasure. I'm off to get drunk - I turn 26 in less than 48 hrs so let the sin begin :D**

**Love**

**Rogue**


	10. Chapter 10 - Enemy reborn

**A/N: Warning - description of rape. **

**Part 10 – Enemy Reborn**

"I didn't know you were such an Erza fan." Lucy teased Lisanna as she fiddled with her wig trying to get it to sit perfectly.

"I wanted something different." Lisanna huffed; finally admitting defeat and letting Lucy call out cancer to get her hair right.

"Your spirits are so awesome, you have Virgo with her awesome pitfalls and she cleans and cooks and even makes clothing for you. I think of all your spirits I love Virgo most." Lisanna said putting on combat boots similar to the ones Erza wears.

"Well Princess, shall we?" Lisanna giggled offering her arm to Lucy.

"We shall, Titania" Lucy snickered.

* * *

A man emerged from the shadows as the girls exited the Mayor's home, he grinned maliciously as he pulled out a communication Lacrima.

"It seems you were right, the Titania did show up."

"Do you have your magic cancelling ropes?" A gruff voice on the other side asked.

"Yes, Erza will be eliminated, this will mark the fall of Fairy Tail." He said in a low dangerous voice.

* * *

Lisanna watched Lucy with glee as she swayed to the music of the street players. She wanted to join her friend but she had a mission of her own. She didn't want whoever was trying to capture Erza to know that she wasn't the Titania. Once she dealt with them she could go back to Fairy Tail with Lucy and let Master know that Erza and Lucy were in danger.

"Why is 'Titania' not joining in the festivities?" Loke asked suddenly appearing beside the takeover mage. Lisanna scowled before punching him in the face with her armoured hand.

"What was that for?" Loke said in horror wondering if the girl before him was in fact Erza.

"That's for not being at Lucy's side the last 2 times she called you. I thought you swore to be at her side no matter what." Lisanna growled and Loke was suddenly very aware that this wasn't just a sweet girl in front of him but the sister of the Demon Mirajane.

"Lucy is in danger." Lisanna hissed lowly.

"From who?" Loke said looking around; his hackles raised; preparing for an attack.

"I'm not sure yet. I need you to stay close to Lucy. Can you do that much?" Lisanna asked.

"What are you up to? Whatever it is we should call for help…" Loke suggested.

"I can handle it, what I can't handle is those bastards taking Lucy. Just stay with her okay." Lisanna pleaded, Loke nodded and made his way to Lucy.

"Princess, your knight in shining armour has arrived." Loke flirted.

"Some knight in shining armour you are. Where were you when we needed you?" Lucy asked turning her nose up at her celestial spirit and looking away.

"I was using my talents to keep my ear to the ground about possible threats to Fairy Tail." Loke said as he maneuvered his hands around Lucy and swirled her around, joining her dance.

"You mean you were whoring yourself for information." Lucy grumbled.

"Princess" Loke admonished then smiled amused at Lucy's use of foul language.

"I missed you Loke." Lucy said hugging her spirit.

"All you have to do is call and I'll be there you know, no matter what."

"I did call you weren't there remember, Loke?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Hmmm?" He responded taking in the strawberry scent from her hair.

"Do you miss being in the guild?" She asked him, Loke thought for a moment; spun Lucy around then responded.

"I guess I do to a point, I am still part of the guild thought. I want my key to remain in Fairy Tail forever." Loke said placing his forehead against Lucy's.

"Me too, someday when I have a kid I hope it will be a celestial mage like myself." Lucy smiled and Loke looked at her adoringly. They spent the afternoon dancing and catching up when Horologium showed up in a panic.

"Forgive me Princess, Master Leo but I fear your friend's life is in great danger, I am not close enough to summon myself to protect her. Hurry, go west from here." He said before vanishing.

Loke grabbed Lucy before she had the chance to respond and threw her over his shoulder running west.

"No… no…" Loke growled, Lucy felt his chest heave almost as if her were sobbing.

"What is it Loke?" She asked.

"Don't look Lucy please." Loke said placing her on the ground facing the way from which they came. When Lucy turned she felt her blood go cold. Lisanna lay in a pool of her own blood, naked and not moving.

"LISANNA!" She screamed running to the younger mages lifeless form. She grabbed Lisanna's hand checking for a pulse, Lisanna's blood was now soaking her dress.

"Come on Lisanna, wake up." She cried. You have to wake up.

"You idiot you forgot to get rid of the trash." Lucy heard a man say as he emerged from the alleyway.

"Wish we could have more fun with the bitch." The other said zipping up his pants.

"Horologium, take her inside you and get Virgo to take you to the guild, she's strong enough to exit her gate with you." Loke commanded as he stood before Lucy.

"You need to run Lucy; they used magic cancelling rope on Lisanna." Loke pleaded.

"I'll handle them; get away from here as fast as you can. Call for help." Loke said as he turned to face the men.

"I will fight, Loke… they hurt Lisanna."

"They didn't just hurt her Lucy - they defiled her." Loke spat and Lucy felt anger boil up inside her. She wanted blood. She screamed and her power surged around her, the men in front of them were now joined by several others. Lucy summoned Capricorn and Scorpio in an instant.

"Destroy them." She ordered grabbing her whip as she lashed out at the man who emerged from the alley pulling up his zip.

"Girly, you don't stand a chance." The man said grabbing her whip.

"Sand buster" Scorpio called sending the man flying.

"Lion Brilliance" Loke was able to take out several of the men before one drove a sword through his abdomen, bisecting him.

"Forgive me Lucy I must return. Capricorn; get her out of here." Loke pleaded as he vanished into the spirit world.

"Open gate of the water bearer – Aquarius!" Lucy called using Lisanna's blood to call upon her spirit. Aquarius for once didn't fight against Lucy; she could feel and taste Lucy's rage.

"Water beam" Aquarius called, turning to Lucy she spoke.

"Go to your friend, I felt her life force when Horologium passed through our world. It's very weak, I'm not sure she will make it." Aquarius said as Capricorn slammed himself into 2 men attempting to attack her.

"I will leave once they're all punished, once I drop their corpses at Lisanna's feet." Lucy roared.

"Your magic is draining fast Miss Lucy. Escape let us handle this." Capricorn said.

"Sand Spear, Bubble Shot!" Scorpio and Aquarius continued their fight.

"If I can't use magic… I'll use force." Lucy said picking the sword that bisected Loke and slashing down with all her might as one of the few remaining men charged towards her. She cut his arm off at the shoulder. The man cried bloody murder as his appendage hung by a thin shred of skin and tissue.

"Retreat!" One of the other men called as they sunk into the ground. Lucy grabbed the arm of the man who she had just slashed as he ran, the arm came off.

"Miss Lucy." Capricorn called coming to her side as Aquarius disappeared. Scorpio waited for Capricorn to give him the go ahead then he left as well. Lucy shuddered and cried, her nails digging into the alien limb in her hands.

"Lisanna… LISANNNA" She cried to the heavens.

Capricorn fished out the communication Lacrima given to Lucy by Laxus. He was spent. He poured some of the little remaining energy he had into the Lacrima.

"Who is it?" Laxus groaned. He had been taking a nap.

"Please Laxus Sir, help our Master Lucy." He said as he faded. The Lacrima fell and Laxus found himself staring at a broken Lucy covered in blood.

There was a crack of lightning and Laxus now stood before her.

"Blondie what happened?" He asked taking her by the shoulders.

"Lisanna Laxus…. She's dying. I need to go to her." Lucy clutched at Laxus, screaming into his chest as her tears soaked up his shirt.

"The guild, she's at the guild." Lucy said before passing out in Laxus arms. Laxus transported himself and Lucy instantly to the guild's infirmary.

* * *

Lisanna was hooked up to several tubes and devices. Mirajane was beside herself with grief, Elfman held the shuddering woman to his chest as tears rolled down his face.

"Who did this? Natsu seethed as he tried to enter the room, Levy had used her limited knowledge of rune magic to keep everyone out except the ladies, s class mages, Master and Elfman.

"Laxus what are you doing here?" Master asked then noticed the blonde bundle in his arms, his eyes widened in fear. _Please let her be okay._

"I received a call from her goat spirit, when I got there she screamed something about Lisanna being hurt and being in the guild. She passed out after that. What happened?" Laxus asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that she was violated… they were so brutal. They cut her up pretty badly… She was tortured." Porlyusica said. Laxus heard a choked sob; he looked behind him and found Wendy sitting against the wall in the foetal position with her head on her knees.

"Lisanna…" Lucy murmured.

"Let the princess drink this." Virgo appeared holding a small cup with golden fluid in it.

"It will restore her magical energy. Loke would come himself but he's badly injured." Virgo said as she stood on her tiptoes to feed the liquid to Lucy who was still cradled in Laxus arms. Lucy groaned and came to. Laxus lowered her gently to the ground. She dropped the severed arm and immediately ran to Lisanna's side.

"Lisanna, please wake up." She cried.

"Tell me she's okay Miss Porlyusica." Lucy said grabbing the woman's hand.

"Lucy, I understand you're upset but can you tell us what happened?" Makarov asked gently. Whoever laid a hand on a child of Fairy Tail would be punished severely.

"I don't know, Horologium told us she was in danger. We found her in that state… Master will she be alright." Lucy asked.

"We don't know… many of her organs were sev" Porlyusica choked trying to control herself before she continued. Makarov put his hand over hers comfortingly.

"Her organs were severely damaged. She suffered several broken bones as well as a cracked skull. We sent Gray to fetch Cheria from Lamia Scale to help heal her. It's important she survive the night." Porlyusica said hugging herself.

There was a flash of light and the twins Gemi and Mini appeared.

"Princess we can help you." They said as they floated about Lisanna.

"Are you sure, the memories will be painful…" Lucy asked, her fingers digging into her palms of her hands, her nails pierced the skin drawing blood. She wanted to know what happened but she didn't want her spirits to suffer. Laxus put a hand on her shoulder and she felt her tension leave. She sat on the floor with her back against his legs. She felt drained.

"Lisanna" Erza who had just heard about Lisanna entered the room; tears flowed down her face as she viewed the broken girl before her.

"Master what happened?" She asked angrily.

"We're about to find out" Makarov said as Gemi and Mini took the form of Lisanna.

"Someone is after the Titania; they wanted to kidnap Lucy to lure Erza out. Lisanna disguised herself as Erza and went to face them alone for fear they'd capture Lucy." Lucy bit her hand to keep from crying out loud. Lisanna sacrificed herself to keep her and Erza safe. She saw Erza tighten her fist and clench her teeth as more tears flowed down her face.

"She fought them; then they bound her with magic cancelling ropes. They stripped her naked and cut her body… they wanted to know where Titania was. She was defiant till the end. She would die but she wouldn't give up her family. Her last thought before she was unconscious was to die… They noticed that she was bleeding between her legs and beat her with steel pipes for taking some of their fun away. They said they don't want her dirty Fairy blood on their… members." Gemini looked towards Lucy who had now pressed her face against Laxus leg as she cried.

"Gemi, Mini… it's okay. You can go back if you want…" Laxus said; the spirits were child spirits he couldn't allow them to damage their psyche.

"No we want to do it, Aquarius and the others are very upset. They want justice as much as Princess." Gemini said in Lisanna's voice causing the women to cry harder as they looked at the abused almost distorted form on the sick bed.

"Another man said that she's got a perfectly fine hole back here… She pleaded and begged. One of them hit her over the head. She lost consciousness. When she regained consciousness she was cold and choking on her own blood. One of them said the bitch was awake; it will be more fun than when she was out… They hurt her." Gemini teared.

"They put something… in here… it burned." Gemini said pointing between its legs.

"It was a heated rod." Wendy choked running out the room into a furious Gajeel who simply held her shaking, sobbing form in his arms.

"Gemini, that's more than enough." Laxus said in a strained voice, his anger was boiling inside him… he felt like exploding.

"She lost consciousness after that… Aquarius said she wants first blood." Gemini said to Lucy before they disappeared.

Lucy shot up from Laxus and ran to the bathroom. She hurled the contents from her stomach into the basin. Laxus was behind her, holding her hair as she wretched. He excused himself giving the young woman a few minutes to herself. He watched his fellow guildmates as he stood outside the bathroom. He saw Gildarts sitting on a chair with a pained expression on his face, Cana sat on the floor beside him crying on her knees as he stroked her hair gently. It was as if a huge cloud had settled on their boisterous guild. Gajeel carried Wendy like a child, stroking her back as she cried on his shoulder, Levy cried silently behind him stroking Wendy's hair. Natsu sat silently; Natsu's face was so blank and emotionless; it scared Laxus and hurt his heart. Lily was in his battle mode holding both Happy and Carla as they cried. The bathroom door finally opened and Lucy emerged. She walked back into the infirmary and nearly tripped over the arm she brought with her. She picked it up seething.

"I ripped this of one of the attackers." Lucy said coldly as Laxus took the arm. He could see something black underneath the blood on the skin. He wiped it with part of his shirt and bristled in anger at the familiar insignia. He handed the arm to Makarov.

"RAVEN TAIL!" Makarov seethed, taking on his Titan form as he rushed out to the training grounds. Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel followed closely behind. Lucy watched from the window as they released their magic in a large howl of anger, pain and frustration.

"I'll get them Lisanna, I promise. I won't rest until they pay their price in blood." Lucy said wiping her tears.

**A/N: Most difficult chapter I had to write. Special thanks to Socolditburns, melibaka, AkariNeMellia, XxShyxX, bookworm0313, and GhostAvatar for the faves, follows and reviews. You guys are great :) I'm drained after that emotional chapter... guess it comes with the territory when your story is named 'Dark'. Thanks for the support guys.**

**Love**

**Rogue**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Hunt Begins

**Part 11 – The hunt begins**

Lyon Vastia sat outside the Fairy Tail infirmary with a vacant look on his face. Gray looked so broken, when he told him what had happened to the young takeover mage; he himself seethed. No human being should be tortured and made to suffer the way the girl had been. He offered himself to Fairy Tail to assist with finding the beasts that could hurt a woman so viciously. It could have easily been Sherry or Cheria. He thought with a shudder.

"Don't worry Wendy, together we can do this; don't give up." Cheria said trying to be supportive as tears rolled down her own cheeks. She had never had to heal that much damage in her short life. She worried that some of the damage might be permanent.

"No Erza, you cannot hunt them down. They were after you initially. I am sending you with Mira and Elfman to a cottage Laxus owns on a seaside cliff. We are moving Lisanna from the guild soon…"

"You're worried about them returning?" Gildarts asked and Makarov nodded sombrely.

"I think its best you stay with Elfman Ever." Laxus said. Evergreen nodded gratefully from Elfman's embrace.

"I will go with the Raijinshu and Laxus in Ever's place." Lucy said firmly.

"We have to worry about your safety." Makarov said and Lucy raised her hand in objection.

"I will be with Laxus, Freed and Bickslow. I will be more than safe. Loke has some information for us." Lucy said as Loke appeared. He was still wearing bandages around his midsection, his wounds weren't quite healed.

"After checking with other celestial spirits I found out that Minerva has joined forces with Ivan to destroy Fairy Tail. Minerva is the new Master of Raven Tail and Ivan her second in command. Minerva is no longer human; she's embraced the darkness in her heart and used a spell from the book of Zeref to turn herself into a Demon."

"Minerva." Erza hissed in anger.

"Master is right Erza, its best you keep a low profile. You should keep Natsu and Gray with you. The 3 of you are stronger together."

"I agree with the Casanova ghost." Laxus said, daring Erza to go against him.

"I will hunt down my father"

"Laxus, are you comfortable with Lucy joining you?" Makarov asked.

"Her spirits come in handy; she will be an asset to us hunting down that bastard Ivan." Laxus said through clenched teeth. After what his guild did Laxus wanted to slit his wrists and let Ivan's blood drain out of him.

"You will need to head north. That's where Ivan was last." Loke said and Lucy nodded grabbing Laxus hand and leading him to the second floor.

"Blondie what are you doing?" He asked.

"We need jobs up north, if we just hunt around there with no reason Ivan will suspect something. We need to go after them without them knowing we're coming." Lucy said picking several S class missions up North. She didn't even bother to check what the missions were about.

"These missions have an ETA of a month to two each so we have enough time to find his trail without being too obvious." Lucy said as she stuffed the missions in Laxus hands.

"That's good thinking." They returned to the infirmary and explained their plan to Makarov.

"The next lead is east." Loke said and Mira went up to the second floor grabbing a bunch of missions and handing them to Gildarts.

"There is a cold lead for Minerva; I don't think much will come from it. Is anyone other than Erza's team familiar with Galuna Island?"

"I am" Lyon called from the doorway.

"You will go with Juvia, Max and Warren." Makarov decided.

"Natsu, Gray." Makarov addressed the guilds biggest trouble makers.

"The two of you together with Elfman will protect Erza, Mira, Ever, Lisanna, Wendy and Cheria." Natsu nodded from the foot of Lisanna's bed. He had been sitting there silently ever since he was allowed to enter the room.

"Don't worry Lis, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise." He whispered mostly to himself. Happy was sitting on the bed next to Lisanna's head, his swollen eyes trained on her bruised, distorted face.

"I think that's enough for now girls." Porlyusica said injecting Lisanna with a cocktail of vitamins and magic stabilizing particles.

Wendy and Cheria collapsed against each other. Gajeel entered with 2 plates of food for the young healers.

"Eat" He commanded, glaring at Wendy until she reluctantly took a few bites.

"Master, I think I should escort Wendy and the rest to the cabin before I take off with the drunk and her pops." Gajeel said and Makarov nodded.

"How are we going to move her in that state?" Laxus asked.

"Doranbolt is partial to us, when I explained the … situation… he readily agreed to help us." Makarov said as magic danced through the air.

"Hello Master Makarov" Doranbolt said appearing outside the infirmary door.

"Captain Doranbolt, thank you for coming."

"How could I not? With a crime as heinous as this the perpetrators deserve nothing less than execution. I will allow Fairy Tail to exact their revenge this one time." Doranbolt warned.

"I'd have Laxus use his lightning but I'm worried that in her state it may cause more damage." Makarov said looking at the comatose girl.

"Natsu, Gray." Lucy called out to her teammates.

"Take care of her, she's going to need support more than anything… with what happened to her… she's going to need space, just give her that okay Natsu, I know you expect things to go back to the way they were with Lisanna… It's not easy for a woman to move on after something like this. Just listen to Gray okay." Lucy said patting both boys on the head before hugging Erza.

"If you find Minerva send Laxus to get me – she's mine. She'll suffer by my blade." Erza said darkly.

"All those going to the cottage hold onto me." Doranbolt said as he put his hand on Lisanna's forehead. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Evergreen, Porlyusica and the healers disappeared.

"I suppose we should get going. Is your spirit still guarding your home?" Laxus asked Lucy.

"Capricorn is still at your apartment. Forgive me; I will take your leave now." Loke said grimacing in pain as he shimmered away.

"Are you packed?" Lucy asked.

"Tch" Laxus said picking up a small black backpack.

"I suppose I should come with you. Freed and Bicks will return this afternoon. We'll leave in the morning." Laxus said. Lucy wore one of Elfman's humongous shirts after she scrubbed the blood of herself the night before in the tiny infirmary shower. She hadn't slept the entire night. Laxus kept vigil on her and Lisanna the entire night, he also needed rest.

"I'll be okay; I could just summon Capricorn to escort me home. You don't have to come." Lucy said. She wanted to break down on her own alone. _Lisanna how could you put yourself in danger for Erza… for me…_ Putting up her strong front the entire day had taken a lot out of her. She was tired and she felt raw inside.

"I'm spending the night." Laxus announced and Lucy stumbled.

"Listen…"

"No you listen, Blondie, I wasn't able to stop Lisanna from getting hurt but I won't give anyone a window of opportunity to hurt anyone else. Cana has Gildarts and Gajeel with her, the terrible twosome are with the other ladies. Bisca has Alzack and Romeo. The rest of the women will be staying in the guild hall with Gramps, Macao and Wakaba, Juvia will be with that Lamia guy and Max and Warren. You're the only one vulnerable right now dammit." Laxus said turning Lucy around and gesturing for her to walk with his eyes.

Lucy felt grateful to finally soak in her tub. She wished that the events of yesterday were just a bad dream that she could wake up from any moment. She'd wake up and Lisanna would be grinning at her in that innocent yet mischief way of hers and talking about who had the hotter body between Gildarts and Bickslow. Lucy choked as her tears fell once more. She finished up and changed into a pair of shorts and a vest before emerging from the bathroom.

"All yours" She smiled at Laxus.

"Thanks, maybe in the morning I showered in the guild gym earlier, I'm good." Laxus said watching as Lucy trudged over to the bed. He sighed rising from the couch and led her to the dining table.

"It's heated soup from a can but it will do… you haven't eaten since we got back." Laxus said, his eyes burning with a worry Lucy didn't see before.

"I just can't Laxus; I keep seeing her body, naked, mangled and her blood all around her. When I looked at her I thought she was dead." Lucy said putting her head on the table. Her body shook once more as fresh tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.

"Why doesn't anyone blame me? I was having a ball enjoying the festival; I should have been paying attention to her." Lucy's body shook as she bit down on her lip to prevent the wail that had been building in her chest from escaping.

"Listen Lucy, it's not your fault. Lisanna is a grown woman; she made the decision because she loves you and Erza. Don't insult her love." Laxus said as he offered a spoon of soup to her. Lucy took the spoon from him and offered it back.

"You haven't eaten either. You've been at Lisanna's bedside with me, Mira, Elfman and Ever the entire night." Laxus rolled his eyes at Lucy and turned the spoon in her hand pushing it towards her mouth.

"I'm fine, you need your strength, I'll make you a deal you finish half this soup and I'll have the other half. Do we have a deal?" Lucy nodded.

Laxus lay on Lucy's couch after the celestial mage went to sleep, his mind buzzed over the event of the day. He wasn't a very patient man. He wanted to rip Raven Tail to shreds that very second. He couldn't imagine how Lisanna would cope with the trauma she went through when she finally woke up. He heard soft mumbling coming from Lucy followed by terrifying screams as she thrashed about in her bed.

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up, it's a dream." Laxus grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently. The fear and terror in her eyes scared him.

"Laxus" She whimpered in a broken voice trying to control her tears.

"Tch" Laxus pushed her over and lay next to her. Lucy put her head on his chest trying to calm herself. She found herself standing in front of Lisanna's body in her nightmare, the men had returned and… Her body shook with sobs she tried to control once more.

"Let it out Lucy, let everything out, break if you must; I will be right here to put you together again. Cry as much as you need tonight. From tomorrow the only people crying will be Raven Tail." He hissed. He felt Lucy nod as she screamed her fear, pain and horror into his chest. She threw her arms around his neck as she curled herself on top of his large frame. Laxus stroked her back as she cried herself hoarse. Eventually the anguished screams turned to sobs and the heart wrenching sobs to whimpers. She removed her arms from Laxus neck and wrapped them around his torso hugging him for all she was worth.

"Thank you." She whispered as he stroked her hair gently.

"It's best to let everything out than keep it in." Laxus voice rumbled in his chest.

"Stay"

"We need to go in the morning Lucy." Laxus said tiredly.

"Not that silly, lay with me." She said rolling off him facing the window; she pulled his large hand over her shoulder. Laxus felt safe and comforting, that's what she needed. Laxus groaned turning on his side, he offered her his arm as a pillow and wrapped the arm that was on her shoulder around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"Sleep blondie." He said, his warm breath tickling her neck.

Lucy woke up alone in bed; the sound of the shower running comforted her. _Laxus is still here._ She quickly packed and set out clothes for herself. A simple pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots, a long sleeved white shirt, and black leather jacket. There was a nip in the air and she didn't want to get sick as they headed up north where winter had already settled in. She made a bowl of cereal for Laxus as he exited the bathroom dressed in maroon pants and a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a fur trim.

"I made you cereal… I know dragon slayers aren't good with transportation so you won't have a big breakfast." Lucy said as she took her things to the bathroom.

"What about your breakfast?" Laxus called.

"I'll just have yoghurt." Lucy waved as she stepped into the bathroom.

Lucy sat on her bed eating her yoghurt as Laxus used thought projection to check in on Lisanna.

"How is she?" Lucy asked, worry evident in her voice as Laxus sunk into her couch defeated.

"Porlyusica is going to perform surgery on her… they need to remove her uterus." Laxus said burying his face in his hands. Lucy saw red in her mind… they even stole her ability to have children.

"Open gate of the twins – Gemini." Lucy called and Laxus head snapped up wondering what she was up to.

"I need you to turn into Hibiki and use Archive to find out if anyone checked into a hospital missing an arm." Lucy commanded. Laxus wanted to slap himself for not thinking of it first. _Lucy's intellect and mind are her greatest asset._ Laxus thought in appreciation.

A short while later Gemini reformed to Gemi and Mini.

"Princess; there were no people missing arms checked into any of the hospitals but there was a dead body found on the road side in Salem missing an arm, he died of blood loss." Gemi and Mini said bowing as they disappeared.

"So the hunt begins" Laxus said. Lucy was already at the door with her suitcase.

"Let's waste some Ravens." Lucy said stomping down the stairs. She touched Loke's key as she exited the house.

_"Is everyone ready Loke?" She thought to the Lion spirit._

_"We're more than ready, the ravens will fall." Loke thought back._

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the tremendous support since the last update. I was a bit worried that some may find it too dark... I decided to go with a little Laxilia bonding. Special thanks to: XxLunaHeartfiliaXx, lauradreyar, LucyXHeartifiliaXFan, XxShyxX, blackcat486, emily-rivera, GhostAvatar, bookworm0313, AkariNeMellia, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, JcL107, guest and lexibaby214. You guys are legends. **

**Love**

**Rogue**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Rising

**Part 12 – The rising**

"So the scent's the same?" Bickslow asked Laxus as he sniffed the blood stain on the ground.

"No doubt about it, the arm in the guild belonged to the guy who died on this spot. There are several scents leading into the town but none coming before the point of this body." Laxus said in puzzlement. Lucy sat on the ground a few meters away with Freed trying to get information from Crux.

"So you say he was an Earth make wizard?" Freed asked intrigued by the spirits wealth of knowledge.

"It makes sense, when they retreated they sunk into the ground. I'm guessing the guy whose arm I ripped off was an earth make mage." Lucy said groaning, it was starting to get dark and they still had a ways to go to the town. Laxus decided to walk in case he picked up anything with his nose.

"Damn cosplayer, I'm never lending you a hand, in fact, don't touch any of my appendages; I like them fine where they are." Bickslow said and Lucy threw a rock at him.

"So now you're throwing rocks at him, I'm starting to think you have a crush on him." Freed chuckled.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and made her way to Laxus.

"Let's get moving; there's nothing left here. They were able to hide as long as this bastard was alive." Lucy hissed.

"Well Lucy I think you may have single handedly dealt a great blow to Raven Tail's defences. Good job Blondie."

"You realize you're blond too right?" Lucy said shaking her head as she trudged in front of them.

"You ladies coming?" She called over her shoulder.

"I liked cosplayer better when she trembled in fear crying 'save me, save me Natsu'" Bickslow grumbled as he followed a smirking Freed. Laxus shook his head and fell in step with his friends as they followed the celestial spirit mage.

"Her spirits are much better now than they were when we left, I am so grateful" Freed said thoughtfully, he admired the girls drive and determination to deal justice.

"I spoke to Porlyusica earlier; they implanted an artificial in Lisanna. Her ovaries weren't damaged thankfully so she won't have to be on any permanent hormone therapy. The sky god slayer girl was able to fix most of the major organ damage. Lisanna should wake up soon." Laxus said.

"How is she going to cope with everything that happened?" Bickslow asked directing 2 of his babies to float above Lucy.

"I don't know… it's not going to be easy." Laxus said in a dead voice.

"I wish there was more we could do." Freed said sadly.

"We will definitely get her justice but the harms already been done. Mira feels so helpless; she feels she failed to protect Lisanna." Freed said thinking of his girlfriend. Lucy who had slowed down to listen to their quiet mumblings joined their conversation.

"She's stronger than you think, it will take her time but she's going to pull through. A woman's strength isn't on the outside; it comes from in here." Lucy said directing her thumb at her heart.

* * *

Natsu and Elfman had their eyes glued to Lisanna. It had been almost a week since her ordeal. Chelia thought it best to keep her in a coma like state until her body had fully healed. She would have enough to deal with psychologically without the added trauma of physical pain. Wendy readily agreed and convinced Porlyusica.

Cheria and Wendy had lifted the magical barrier they placed in her mind keeping her comatose. It was now a matter of time. Mirajane had fallen asleep waiting for her to wake. Erza had just carried her to the spare couch in the room to get some well needed rest.

"Elfman" Erza murmured waiting for the beast soul mage to turn to her.

"When was the last time Mira ate?" Erza said taking in the shrunken appearance of her old frenemy.

"She hasn't left Lisanna's side the entire time. I can't even remember the last time she slept." Elfman sighed; his eyes fixed on Lisanna's calm emotionless face.

He was capturing the peaceful, serene expression on her face while it was there. Who knew if they would ever see her old happy, calm self again…? Elfman hoped, deep down, that she would never awaken; that she would never have to come to terms with her ordeal. He wanted to save her from the emotional storm that hung over them.

Lisanna moaned; both Natsu and Elfman leaned in wearing the biggest brightest grins they could muster. Her eyes flew opened and she screamed agonizingly as she scrambled off the bed and into a corner. She went into foetal position; screaming louder as the men got closer. Mira was at her side in an instant. Lisanna clutched onto her screaming as she held onto the older woman for dear life. Gray who had entered with Wendy and Chelia dragged Natsu and Elfman away.

"You ice prick let me go, can't you see she's scared? She needs me." Natsu struggled against Gray who slammed him into the wall outside the room. He held Natsu up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Natsu, remember what Lucy said? It's going to take time… She needs to deal with…" Gray fought to control his anger; looking for the words to finish his sentence.

"Her ordeal" He spat.

"We're going to have to protect her from afar for now." Gray said releasing Natsu and sticking his hands into his pockets. He walked out the house with Elfman following. Natsu closed his eyes, drawing in deep breaths to calm himself before joining the men outside. He found them sitting on the ground outside Lisanna's window. They listened in silence as she broke down.

Lisanna's agonizing cries and screams were muffled as she buried her face further into Mira's chest. The older take over mage cried with her sister, rocking on the floor with her till her tears had run dry and she dry sobbed. Erza tentatively stroked her hair from behind, kneeling on the floor behind her and Mira. Lisanna snapped back, her eyes were wide open in terror and fear. Recognizing Erza; she latched onto her as she did to Mirajane. Wendy left Chelia to monitor Lisanna while she contacted the Master.

"Erza… Mira…" She gasped as she lost consciousness once more.

Erza and Mira immediately moved her to the bed as Chelia placed her hands over Lisanna's head allowing her magic to scan through her brain.

"The mental stress was too much for her… she simply fainted. She'll come to again in a few minutes." Chelia said as each woman took on of Lisanna's hands. Mira kissed the hand she held affectionately as she stroked Lisanna's hair.

Natsu pounded his fist against the ground repeatedly letting out an anguished pained howl.

"I won't let them break you, I won't let the darkness take over you. I promise I'll take away the dark and fill you with light." Natsu vowed.

* * *

Laxus and his group had just entered Salem. The town seemed more like a ghost town. Laxus extended his dragon hearing; noticing there weren't any people conversing anywhere in the town. His nostrils suddenly flared as the smell of blood along with one of the scents he picked from the site of the body assaulted his nostrils. Laxus grabbed Lucy and used his power to transport them instantly. Lucy grabbed onto Laxus as her knees gave way. The scene before her was all too similar. Yukino Aguria lay bare on the ground in a pool of blood, this time the blood didn't belong to the woman but the man who lay in pieces not far from her.

There was a shimmer in the air and Loke appeared with Virgo. Virgo examined Yukino's unconscious form and dressed her body. She returned to Lucy, Loke and Laxus with a comforting smile.

"She wasn't harmed in anyway. It seems there was some sort of… foreign magic that saved her." Virgo said as Laxus grabbed Lucy dodging 2 powerful blasts as Sting and Rogue appeared before them. Sting was seething; glaring at Laxus.

"Did you try to harm my mate?" Sting growled low and dangerously as he approached the 2 blondes and the celestial spirits.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it part 12, I hope you guys enjoyed the update. I was suffering with a case of Iwastoodrunktowrite but I'm back now. My brain is still a little woozy but recovering. Special thanks to: Abe no Seirei, Irish . Skye, DaisyChainsAndHandGrenades (**Cool name!**), 8XAlice, Nakora-Chan, bluedot, lyricalgurl8, Lolita-girl-765, Exo-Toxicimpulse, Cal-Kitty, Clairedamoon, NanamiTsukyhime, samuraigirl666, riri drea heart, JcL107, Mythologyfreakgirl, Taurus, XxShyxX, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome and AkariNeMellia for the faves, follows and reviews. Your reviews are a real treat for me :) You're all SUPER! **

**Love**

**Rogue**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Crimson Keys

**Part 13 – The Crimson Keys**

"Harm your mate? We just got here." Lucy said holding her hands palms out, trying to use her body language to say they meant no harm.

"Then why is my mate in a pool of blood?" Sting growled and lightning crackled around Laxus.

"Loke do something." Lucy hissed under her breath.

"Virgo; please bring out Libra if anyone can give us answers I am sure she can." Loke ordered and Virgo vanished reappearing with Libra and looking ill.

"I don't think I have much energy, bringing out Libra using my power is draining me fast." Virgo said.

"Libra; please tell us what happened." Loke commanded in a gentle tone. The celestial spirit blushed and responded.

"That man lying there captured Master Yukino on her way back from a mission; she was magically drained after fighting off Wyverns so she couldn't summon us to fight him off."

"When he tried to kill her, somehow your power shielded her and hurt him." Libra said looking at the remains of the man that was.

"I felt that, my magic was starting to drain. I could feel Yukino needed me and followed my heart here." Sting said as he picked up his unconscious girlfriend.

"The man kept coming at her even though your dragon slayer magic formed a protective barrier around her and damaged his body more and more. The intensity of your power … reduced her clothing to ash. I guess it protected your mate and not her clothing." Libra teased, eyes twinkling mischievously behind her veil.

"Did you see my woman naked?" Sting growled at Laxus

"You should be grateful Princess got me to clothe her. Can I punish him?" Virgo asked Lucy glaring at the white dragon slayer.

"We apologise for our actions. This has obviously been a misunderstanding. Is there anything more you can tell us Libra?" Rogue finally spoke, placing a hand on Sting's shoulder to calm him.

"He mentioned something about Minerva… I wish I could stay longer but Virgo is most likely experiencing physical pain because of the magic drain." Libra bowed as she faded away. Virgo gave Sting a glare before she too bowed to Lucy and left.

"Minerva… what the fuck would that bitch want?" Sting hissed.

"You haven't heard… Minerva is the new Master of Raven Tail." Laxus said as Sting's eyes widened. Rogue moved over to inspect the remains of the assailant.

"Hey Laxus; why'd you just take off?" Bickslow called as he and Freed jogged towards the blonde trio.

"What's Sabertooth doing here?" Bickslow asked.

"The white slayer bastard's woman was taken by the Raven's." Laxus said; Freed's eyes widened.

"Did they… hurt her…?" Freed asked, his stomach twisting in disgust.

"She was lucky." Lucy whispered.

"Did they harm one of your members?" Rogue asked. Laxus pulled Lucy into his chest before she could break down and cry in front of the Sabertooth Twins.

"They did, don't worry we'll get them and Minerva. They'll all pay for their actions." Laxus said in a low dangerous voice.

"Sting…" Yukino croaked.

"I'm here angel are you okay?"

"Minerva… She said she wanted you to suffer, she'd hurt you by killing me. I thought I would never see you again." Yukino whimpered as Sting wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"She won't touch you ever!" Sting growled.

"My apologies, I know you're a bit shaken Yukino but we need information. Was Minerva here?" Laxus asked as Lucy turned to face Yukino. Laxus arm still around her.

"She spoke through him." Yukino said pointing to the bloody mess that once was a man.

"She's right, you remember this mark Sting?" Rogue asked showing a swirling pattern at the base of what was the man's neck.

"What is that?" Freed asked taking a closer look.

"When Minerva wants someone to do something forcibly she uses this mark to force their will. She did it on Sting and me a few times." Rogue said with a grimace.

"Do you have a camp nearby?" Sting asked looking at his tired mate.

"We were just about to set up, bring Yukino she can rest there. I'm sure you want to know more about Minerva." Lucy offered the Sabertooth twins warmly while Laxus and Bickslow grimaced.

"Happy faces boys." Lucy hissed as she led the Saber trio with Freed.

"Quite a woman you got there, you should mark her before she slips away." Yukino said placing her hand over a pair of puncture marks on her neck and smiling contently as Sting dragged her past Laxus.

"No time for things like that, not until Raven Tail pays." Laxus said as a dark aura surrounded him.

* * *

When Lisanna came to her eyes were vacant, the spark of life that had been in them dimmed by the brutality of her ordeal. She could still feel them; she remembered the hot white pain when they inserted the iron rod…

"Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk." Mira and Erza looked in horror as Lisanna rocked on her heels banging the back of her head against the wall. Erza immediately restrained her while Mira got Porlyusica.

"I smell blood… Lisanna?" Natsu said in horror as he looked through the window, the wall now had a patch of fresh blood on it while Lisanna's white hair started turning red as the blood soaked through.

"We're going to have to use restraints Mirajane. I told you this might happen." Porlyusica said as Chelia worked on Lisanna's injury while Wendy and Porlyusica fixed restraints to the bed.

"Let me go, I don't want to live!" Lisanna screamed struggling harder against Erza, Mira stood with her back against the wall; her hand over her mouth as she wept again. Erza no longer recognized Mira, she had diminished in size; the dark rings under her eyes told her that she was suffering along with Lisanna.

"I can feel them all over me, Let me go!" Natsu had enough. He jumped through the window and pushed Erza away grabbing Lisanna's wrists in his hands. She struggled hard against him but he held her firm.

"Please don't hurt me." She screamed over and over again.

"Natsu what the fuck are you doing?" Gray asked jumping through the window himself.

"Stay out of it; Gray!" Natsu grabbed Lisanna by the wrist and dragged her to the cliff. The look of determination and pain on his face told them not to interfere.

He let go of her hand standing on the cliff. Lisanna looked down watching the waves as they broke violently against the rocks.

"Are we doing this?" Natsu asked her softly. Lisanna looked at him in confusion.

"You said you don't want to live." Lisanna looked down once more; the violent way which they crashed against the rocks was the exact same way she felt inside. _Worthless, used, dirty… _Those were the kinds of words that played in her mind as she put her right foot out to jump. Warm fingers interlacing with her cool ones weren't something she expected. She tried to pull her had away but Natsu held firm as he put his own foot out in preparation to jump.

"What are you doing?" She cried in horror.

"If you jump I jump, right Happy?" Natsu asked as Happy held his own little foot out while holding Lisanna's dress in his tiny little paw, tears cascaded down his own blue cheeks.

"Aye Sir"

"Don't forget about me!" Elfman said as he held onto Lisanna's other hand preparing to jump along with Happy and Natsu.

"Or me" Gray said taking Natsu's hand.

"Don't forget us" Erza said as the women joined them out on the cliff.

"Makarov your children are just…" Porlyusica looked away tearing as her heart was flooded with warmth. The intensity, dedication and purity of Makarov's love was in all his children. Porlyusica wondered why that love didn't filter into her only child… Ivan…

"Why are you all doing this for me?" Lisanna screamed crying at the top of her lungs as she fell to her knees.

"Can't you see I'm filthy; I'll never be clean again! I feel them on me all the time…" Lisanna dry hurled.

"There is nothing wrong with you Lisanna. We still love you, you're still my baby sister and I would still give my life for you." Mira said falling to her knees beside her sister. Lisanna grabbed onto her.

"We are family Lisanna, let us be your strength." Erza said as she stroked the broken girl's hair. Erza hated looking into her eyes; they were so dead and lost. These weren't the eyes of their Lisanna. She vowed they would bring back the spark and mischief her eyes once held.

"Lisanna…" Elfman said cautiously; Ever held his hand to help comfort him if Lisanna pulled away from him again. Lisanna reached out to his semi extended hand and grasped it gently. She cautiously entered Elfman's embrace. Erza sent Natsu and Gray away. Small steps; that's what Lisanna needed; first let her get comfortable with Elfman then the rest of them.

Elfman cried as he held his little Lisanna as gently as he could against him.

"Mira!" Erza screamed as the eldest take over mage fainted. Lisanna ran to her oldest sister. For the first time she took in the woman's appearance. She was emaciated; her face looked haggard and worn. _I'll live Mira; somehow I'll find a way. I'll do it for you. I'll try and be your Lisanna again – I promise._

* * *

"Lisanna, that's the sister of Mira, the one I share a close resemblance to?" Yukino asked Lucy as the celestial mages cleaned up in a nearby stream. Freed placed runes around their bathing spot before they could get in.

"Yes… I was shaken when I saw you lying there naked." Lucy said holding herself once more.

"It was all too real… again." Lucy shivered. She hoped Laxus had good news when she returned to camp.

"The guy who took me, he wanted to kill me and nothing more thank God. It would be better to die than die a new death each day with that kind of trauma weighing on my mind." Yukino said then apologised if she had sounded insensitive.

"I know how you feel; it could have been me or Erza." Lucy shivered.

"I want to help you." Yukino said reaching for her keys.

"I doubt Sting will just take Minerva's attack on me sitting down in any case. If what you say is true and Minerva is now a demon I want you to have my keys; before you object there's a good reason why I need you to have them. I don't know if you've heard of the 9 crimson keys. These are the gates of hell. I know where one is. The problem is a celestial spirit wizard can't hold heaven bound spirits like Libra, Pisces and the 13th gate along with the crimson keys. So I want you to take over from me. I've already spoken to my spirits and they agree. We'll always be friends no matter what and I can visit them – if you'll let me." Yukino smiled as she placed the 3 golden keys in Lucy's hands.

"Of course you can whenever you want; and if you get tired with the white kitty cat you can always become a fairy!" Lucy said throwing her arms around Yukino.

Dinner was cooked by the time the girls arrived back. Laxus was looking relaxed so there must have been good news; Lucy gravitated towards him. Sting's eyes lit up when Yukino finally emerged; he pulled his mate onto his lap and snuggled into her bosom holding her tight. Yukino simply laughed at his clingy nature and stroked his hair affectionately earning a purr from the contented slayer. Rogue was sitting aside under the cover of darkness like someone else Lucy knows.

**A/N: Another update done and dusted. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Special thanks to: bluebunny546, naru 11, Blue forget-me-not, rebel . 17, Holy Angemon, Sharky-Chan94, Otaku from Hell, teenytinybirdy, allich . moose, Reshea, Agnieszka-luv-HP, Guest, DaisyChainsAndHandGrenades, Kitsune Kayls, XxShyxX, bookworm0313, JcL107, and GhostAvatar for the faves, follows and reviews you guys are awesome; especially you Ghost ;)**

**Love**

**Rogue**


	14. Chapter 14 - Spirits of Hell

**Part 14 – Spirits of Hell**

"So you ready to do this babe?" Sting asked holding a velvet pouch above Yukino's hand. Lucy was waiting in anticipation to see what a hell bound spirit was like. She stood close to Laxus just in case it was hideous and scary.

"As ready as I'll ever be, the Crimson keys are rarer than the 13 gates and stronger from what I've heard." Yukino said, her hands shaking in excitement as the pouch was dropped in her palm.

"Says you" Loke said defensively grinding his teeth. It seemed the celestial spirits had lots of beef with the hell bound ones.

Yukino removed the key from the pouch and tossed it into the air.

"Pass through the gate hear my call, one of the 9 to you I implore: Lord of Thieves; Sargatanus!" Yukino shouted as a red glow enveloped her and the key disintegrated.

"My Lady" A tall, beautifully sculpted man wearing a red cloak dusted in gold and a white pair of almost transparent loose cotton pants appeared. Lucy felt her temperature rise and wiped sweat of her brow. Laxus joined Loke in his teeth grinding. The hell spirit stood before a speechless catatonic Yukino, easily towering over her. Sting was being held back by Rogue and Freed as he tried to attack the spirit.

"My Lady, if you don't breathe then you will die and I won't be able to mark your delectable body with my key." He whispered hoarsely in her ear. Lucy felt like running over and screaming _'Mark me, mark me'_.

"Sorry… you aren't what I expected…" she said as his blue eyes bore into her brown ones staining her cheeks with a wanton blush. She began to imagine the man's hair flared out on black velvet pillows as he gave her a come hither glance, his plump lips were the next thing that she found herself attracted to. She held a hand out to run her thumb against them.

"Yukino!" Lucy yelled bringing her back into the present.

"I see we have a celestial spirit here… It's been a while hasn't it Leo." Sargatanus said in a condescending manner.

"Your mom was such a delectable little dish... Is she well?" He riled Loke who launched at him with a regulus punch. Sargatanus simply grabbed Yukino and vanished, appearing next to Lucy who nearly melt from the proximity.

"My powers include invisibility and astral projection, my Lady. I hope you will make lots of use of me in the future. I will return now, you magic energy is almost gone… we're going to have to work on your Stamina…" He hissed in a low growl licking the shell of her ear before disintegrating before her eyes, the red particles swirled at her breast leaving his key marked in her flesh as a tattoo.

"I'm tired, tired but happy." Yukino glowed and fainted, Rogue caught her body before it hit the ground. Sting looked away annoyed. Lucy fanned her fellow celestial mage friend till she came to.

"He actually is pretty knowledgeable babe… he suggested something you might like." Yukino approached her boyfriend in a cautious manner even though she wobbled. She must have whispered something pretty damn mind blowing because Rogue went redder than Erza's hair and Laxus whistled out a damn followed by cussing how lucky Sting was.

"Is that a promise?" Sting asked; his cheeks tinted red as he crossed his arms.

"Cross my heart" Yukino smiled.

"Fine I forgive you, and you better not call him out much. You bastard why can't you be a normal key? My Yukino will always have you on now." He growled at the tattoo which seemed to glitter in amusement. Yukino shook her head at him.

"So where is this cold lead you were speaking about?" Yukino asked Laxus.

"We picked up that Minerva was on Galuna Island last." Loke said in an annoyed tone before vanishing back to the spirit world.

"Guess that's where we're off to." Yukino said, her eyes lost focus for a few seconds, she held her hand to Sargatanus mark.

"Sargatanus says that the key of Focalor is most likely there… I hope Minerva hasn't found it." Yukino sighed.

"Wow, you're able to communicate with him telepathically; just like me and Loke!" Lucy said in awe; suddenly wishing Loke was half as hot.

_"I heard that!" _Loke pouted in her mind, she simply ignored him.

With the Saber's gone Lucy was able to speak to Laxus alone and find out what was going on with the rest of the teams as well as get an update on Lisanna.

"Gajeel found one of them." Laxus said with a maniacal smirk.

"He caught Lisanna's scent on him. I think Cana dealt the most damage… they're extracting information from him about the rest of those bastards. From what Gildarts said, Cana is enjoying learning the torture methods of phantom lord." Laxus said in a forlorn voice; wishing he was there.

"I wish I could get my hands on him as well…" Lucy said patting Laxus on his arm.

"From what they found out, there were 5 of them who…did that to Lisanna." Laxus spat.

"The one whose arm you ripped off was the one who started it. The other 3 are with Ivan somewhere here in the North." Laxus said accepting Lucy's comfort when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mira collapsed earlier from exhaustion; she hasn't been eating or sleeping since…"

"I understand how she feels." Lucy said as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"They're going to see him… Lisanna and Mira." Lucy stepped back from Laxus.

"Is that a good idea? What if it does more harm than good?" Lucy asked in a panic.

"It was Lisanna's decision…" Laxus said softly.

"I guess we should finish up the mission here… before we start to look suspicious." Lucy said.

"Bicks took the opportunity to meet with the job poster; seems we need to rid the town of its inhabitants." Laxus said with a teasing smirk.

"Can you see any mother fucking inhabitants?" Lucy yelled and immediately jumped on Laxus as evil cackling was heard.

"Who said they were inhabitants of the living variety." Laxus smirked knowing Bickslow and Freed were having the time of their lives capturing the stubborn spirits.

"Let's get some shut eye, Bicks will need a night or 2 to get the job done, it seems that there are a few weak ones but 3 extremely strong spirits. They only come out at night." Laxus said as they made their way to the camp. Sleep almost took Laxus when he felt his sleeping bag open and a shivering, strawberry and vanilla smelling blonde slide in with him; whimpering in fear. Laxus chuckled and put his arm around her.

"Sleep Blondie"

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the update! Happy Holidays to you all. Special thanks to: xXx Tigerblade xXx, ivyhott1234, StiCyLove, bookworm0313, Guest, GingerLily01, Lexibaby214, riri drea heart, GhostAvatar, xXShyXx, naru 11, and another guest for the faves, follows and reviews, keep em coming I LOVE hearing from you guys, you're all awesome.**

**Love **

**Rogue**


	15. Chapter 15 - A woman's wrath

**Part 15 – A woman's wrath**

"Are ya sure you want the kitten around?" Gajeel asked as he stood at the entrance of the cave with Master Makarov. Gildarts and Cana guarded the prisoner as Chelia healed him.

"Mira will be there with her."

"So that's why you're healing him… more for Mira to destroy." Gajeel said to himself as Makarov held his arm out to Mira and Lisanna ushering them inside the cave.

"Are you ready?" Mira asked Lisanna who nodded slowly; fear evident in her eyes.

"You don't have to face him my child." Makarov said. Lisanna swallowed hard gripping Mira's hand tight to steel herself.

"I'll be alright Master" Lisanna said in forced voice.

"He's all yours" Gildarts said as he exited the cave with Cana and Chelia.

"Have his bindings been undone?" Mira asked and Cana nodded.

"Are you sure you want him unbound and able to use his magic?" Gajeel asked Mira.

"You should be worried about him, not me." Mira said as she stepped into the cave with Lisanna.

The man smirked as soon as he laid his sinister eyes on Lisanna.

"I see you're back for more hot stuff and you've brought a friend. I hope you aren't bleeding from the front again so I can enjoy that hole though the one at the back worked pretty well." He said darting his tongue out and wiggling it at her. Lisanna choked as a wave of sobs hit her hard she backed up against the cave wall as she felt the sensations of their hands all over her again. She began swatting at herself as the memory of her ordeal materialized in her mind.

"My power allows me to make a person relive their pain and suffering." The man said wiggling his tongue at Mira who simply grabbed his tongue and yanked it off. The shock of the action caused him to release his hold on Lisanna's mind. She fell to her knees gasping and sobbing, cool metal met the side of her face as Erza who had just arrived held her close.

"Stand up Lisanna, watch what your family does to this bastard." Erza said as she helped Lisanna up staring venomously at the man before them.

"Erza, I'd like my present now." Mira said as she changed into her Satan Soul. Erza smirked calling out her breaking wheel.

"I don't carry this … ever… but this is the exception." Erza said as she watched Mira fix the man's limbs to the wheel, driving metal pegs through his hands, elbows, knees and feet as she fixed him to the wheel.

"It's an old world torture device which will more than suffice for a vile bastard like you!" Mira said using a ball of fire to cauterise the man's tongue before he bled to death. The man's eyes opened wide in realization; he had to face the wrath of both the Demon Mirajane and Titania. He tried to beg for mercy and forgiveness as Mira ripped of the little shreds of fabric that covered him baring his naked form to the elements. Mira raised a steel hammer and brought it down on the man's foot earning a satisfying 'crunch' as his bones shattered. The man howled and screamed as he tried to plead for mercy.

"You want mercy?" Lisanna asked as she moved from the safety of Erza's embrace. The man nodded tearfully.

"Where was your mercy when I begged?" Lisanna asked as her eyes darkened. She ignored the itchy feeling on her skin and the feeling of being 'dirty' as she concentrated on her breathing. The man's eyes gleamed as he cried and tried to speak without his tongue.

"You hurt me over and over again you filthy fucking pig!" Lisanna growled as she turned into her tigress form swiping at him till most of his skin was turned to ribbons. The man yelped and sobbed bitterly as white hot pain seared throughout his body enflaming his synapses and overloading his nervous system. He could feel his body go into shock.

"I'll let you live." Lisanna said as with one final swipe she tore off his testicles. She returned to her normal form and grabbing a handful of hair she spoke.

"Let the Ravens know we're coming" Lisanna spat removing the spikes that secured him to the wheel. The man crawled pitifully to the exit.

"You sure about this; kitten?" Gajeel asked as he moved away from the crawling sobbing man.

"He won't be able to say much without a tongue."

"But his body will reach Ivan – that's message enough." Mira said glaring at the man's shaking form as he dragged his body through the dirt.

"I'm done playing games. I want them to know we're coming. The men who hurt me have Lucy and Laxus to deal with. I want to help fight the people who want to hurt my family." Lisanna said holding herself. _I have to be strong for Mira._ She kept repeating in her mind.

"We aren't alone; the Saber's have joined our quest. Minerva tried to murder Yukino." Master Makarov said. Mira bristled in anger.

"She was saved though because Sting claimed her as a mate his power activated and cocooned around her forming a protective barrier." Makarov explained.

"Thank Mavis." Mira said in relief.

"So we're going to join the search?" Natsu asked as he jumped down from a tree with Gray.

"Not yet I want you all to go back to the cabin and stay there till we get more information. I have heard from Lyon and Juvia. Minerva completed her transformation on the Island by consuming 11 Galuna…."

"She ate our friends from Galuna Island?" Natsu asked in disbelief as he cut Makarov off.

"She ate the hearts of 11 Galuna children." Makarov said sadly.

"Juvia was really shaken by the site of the bodies; they're on their way back."

"I swear on my sword I will rip your dark, filthy, poisonous heart from your chest or fall upon my own blade trying; Minerva." Erza swore.

"Not if I get to her first." Mira said as all 3 s class mages dark aura's surged around them.

"Father, I want you to train me harder; not as your daughter but as a mage of Fairy Tail. You can't go easy on me; dad – I need to get stronger." Cana pleaded holding Gildarts hand.

"I'll train too" Elfman said as he went over to Gildarts and Cana. Evergreen followed behind him.

"Mira, Erza – will you help me get stronger?" Lisanna pleaded.

"Is that even a question to ask? What are sister's for?" Mira asked holding Lisanna and Erza's hands.

"Guess I'm stuck with frosty the snowman and pyro pecker." Gajeel groaned; the guild members shared a light hearted laugh as they began to see a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.

**A/N: Hi Guys, hope you enjoyed the update, I was away on a cruise for a week so I'm slowly getting back into my writing. Happy new year to one and all. Special thanks to: Enj-sama X3, Rindervoultz, dancing jordan, heyjude21, lunatik682, mrsderekhough, MONZ15, PaganPetrify, Underworld Goddess Lady Kitty, FairyTail FTW, graceasaur, High Enchanter, alwayskougacola, AztecBrat, , Kritikaako 05, amypond450, Devine Dragneel, CrystalNyx, kasey44, Guest, AkariDreyar, GhostAvatar, bookworm0313, and lexibaby214 for the faves, follows and reviews - you guys are splendiferous! **

**Lucy won't be getting a hell key - you can't hold a hell key with a celestial spirit key (Answer to guest's question)**

**Thanks for the support guys and keep those reviews coming in I love hearing from each and every one of you.**

**Love**

**Rogue**


End file.
